Lagrimas de Sangre
by Kiyone Eiri Uesagi
Summary: Cuando la persona que mas quieres en el mundo..te abandona...lo unico que puedes hacer es...llorar...Kaixrei KaixTaka y ReixLee...dejen Reviews "EL GRAN FINALE"! sorry por la espera XDDD!
1. Lagrimas de Sangre

Konnichiwaaaaa!!!! Aquí la ex integrante del clan Kusanagi, osea la little sis de Kyo-kun, ahora adoptando el apellido Hiwatari saludándoles a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fanfic...de antemano, muchísimas gracias...(domo arigato...XD )...Esta historia tan melodramática esta dedicado a mis mejores amigas, a las que quiero muchísimo, me refiero a Yoh-Yah´s team: Yoh-Yah ( y arriba las naranjas...nn...¿verdad, Yoh-Yah?), Hayo (la big sis del equipo, manita, te quiero mucho) y doña Lena de Tao ( oh, salve la líder)...XD. A Zei Kinomiya, A Lizz, a Yukyhime, a Oro Makoto, a Nancy Hiwatari ( de antemano estoy muy agradecida contigo por tus comentarios...ˆˆ, va por ti)...a las fans del KaixTakao y del KaixRei... y a mi rival #1, a la que ya considero muy buena amiga, me refiero a Anya Shoryuki (Manis, también va por ti...¿ok?...)  
  
LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE  
  
BY: KIYONE HIWATARI  
  
-Mi mente esta dándole vueltas a la misma idea, la que repaso una y otra vez...Con mis ojos bañados en un llanto amargo que me aprieta la garganta impidiéndome respirar, observo con detención aquél frasco...Ese frasco que contiene unas pastillas que me han de curar esta soledad que esta quemándome por dentro, consumiendo poco a poco cada parte de mi ser...Toda la vida he estado solo, pero nunca...nunca he sentido tanto dolor como el que ahora esta oprimiendo mi pecho...Se me dificulta el poder respirar...Mi amor acaba de decirme que esta enamorado de otra persona...que ya no puede seguir engañándome al ocultarme que se veía a escondidas con él. No puedo aceptar que el se va de mi lado...Tanto amor...tanto amor que le di, tantas mis ilusiones por hacer mi vida con el...tantas noches de amor que pasé con el...tanto lo que viví a su lado...Por que me hace esto...Rei.  
  
A mi lado esta una botella que contiene impresa la palabra vodka...Este liquido que acabo de consumir...Bebí hasta la última gota para borrar el dolor de mi corazón...Mi propósito era olvidar...de olvidarme de este maldito amor que siento aún por Rei...quería olvidarme de todo, pero fue imposible, por que todo me recuerda que sigo enamorado locamente de el.  
  
Se me ha caído la botella, se quiebra en mil pedazos...como el numero de fragmentos en el que se ha roto mi corazón...Esta sangrando...Como mi mano, con la que he tomado uno de los pedazos de cristal...Me pongo de pie y me acerco a donde esta ese frasco...parecen ser tranquilizantes... ingiero un puñado de pastillas, estaban manchadas de ese espeso liquido rojo...sangre...Quiero que se acabe esta tortura...no puedo mas.  
  
Comienza a ponerse todo oscuro, siento como si estuviera cayendo lentamente en un barranco...Y por mis ojos desfilan aquellas imágenes... aquellos bellos recuerdos que pase junto a Rei, el amor de mi vida... Puedo ver claramente el día en que le confesé mis sentimientos...Rei estaba sentado en una banca de una plaza muy linda...El cielo estaba despejado, y los rayos dorados del sol caían en sus hombros, era verano, hacía mucho calor...Le cité ese día para decirle que lo amaba...y al verlo ahí, con la vista fija hacia el horizonte, provocó en mi un escalofrío...Pronto se enteraría de lo que yo...de lo que yo sentía...El fijo su mirada en mi, me sonrió... -Kai!!!.... El me había llamado...no pude evitar sonrojarme al oír su magnífica voz, su tono tan angelical... tan celestial, tan maravilloso... Por fin llegué hacia donde estaba él...no pude contenerme...y sin decirle nada, acerqué mi rostro al suyo...Y ese día probé el delicioso sabor de los labios de Rei...Tan dulces, tan tiernos...Quedé aún más prendado de él, de su aroma, de su sabor, de su presencia, de su cuerpo, de todo él...Quedé sorprendido al oír que el sentía lo mismo por mi.  
  
Ahora puedo ver, aquella noche en que nos entregamos por primera vez. Fue la experiencia mas maravillosa y placentera de mi vida... Puedo recordar ahora mismo cada detalle de esa noche, cuando nos quedamos de ver en la playa para observar juntos las estrellas... Estábamos nerviosos...actuábamos tontamente. Pronto nos recostamos en la arena para observar el cielo estrellado...Era tan romántico...también era gracioso, comenzamos a hablar puras incoherencias, sobre lo absurdo...No aguantamos más...Las estrellas y la luna nos observaban y nos brindaban su blanca luz, velando por nuestra primer noche de amor... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Lo siento... u.u pero aquí le tengo que cortar, espero sus reviews, de ello depende que continúe la historia..XD, les dejo mi e-mail: adristellohotmail.com ...acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva, excepto amenazas de muerte. ˆˆ , espero les guste aunque sea un poquito y... Kai.- Como esperas que les guste que a cada que escribes yo soy tu chico mártir favorito... Kiyone.- Lo siento, es que eres perfecto para mis historias...XD Kai.- ¬¬ De veras te pasas conmigo, por lo menos págame. Kiyone.- Ya veremos, chico ruso... Kai.-¬¬ ya veras, te voy a desheredar... Kiyone.- Oo  
  
SAYONARA 


	2. La Noche Especial

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!! Aquí de nuevo, Kiyone Kusanagi (mi Kai esta enojado, así que, me castigo retirándome el apellido por este capitulo...) u.u que desgracia, por esta vez no utilizaré el Hiwatari TT.TT, un saludo a mi big bro Kyo-kun (que espero que Iori Yagami le ponga una buena paliza, XD...), les traigo la segunda parte de este fanfic, espero que les sea de su agrado...Por cierto, este capitulo contiene un fallido intento de lemon (como que esas cosas no se me dan)...así que mis respetos a los que escriben el lemon...los admiro ( quisiera tener la facilidad pero sobre todo la imaginación u.u...gaaaaaaa, quiero escribir bien un lemon) Gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer esta bazofia de fanfiction (que esta de la repatada)  
  
Saludos a Nancy Hiwatari....Amiga.....sinceramente....MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!, n.n de veras, me halagan tus comentarios y me inspiran a escribir mas, ya voy para el cap. 5...je je, otra vez pa para ti, y para las yoh-yahs, en especial a doña Lena...  
  
También mis agradecimientos a Kokoro Yana y a Oro Makoto...muchisimas gracias, espero que les guste este fiction, tambien va para ustedes...¿va?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
LA NOCHE ESPECIAL  
  
Kai cerró los ojos lentamente y su mente comenzó a evocar el recuerdo de su primera vez con Rei, pronto se encontraba en esa escena de su vida, donde estaba recostado en la arena de esa playa solitaria, al lado de él... ----------- Rei se sentó y tomó la mano de Kai, y por instinto, se inclinó para besarlo y la temperatura comenzó a subir...Con una de sus manos libres, Rei comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Kai, provocándole al chico del cabello platinado y azul una tormenta de confusiones, sabía que era el momento para entregarse a Rei, a la persona de la que estaba totalmente enamorado, pero no estaba del todo seguro, tenía miedo a estar soñando, que todo eso fuera una ilusión, quería entregarse a él, que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno mismo, y Kai terminó por ceder... Rei con sus manos recorría todo el cuerpo de Kai, acariciando desde su cabello, su rostro, su cuello, sus brazos, su abdomen, sus piernas...Kai gimió cuando Rei comenzó a acariciar su miembro, y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba totalmente excitado y comenzó a responder a las caricias del chino, abrazándole y apretándole contra el, para sentir su calor...el sudor comenzaba a brotar de sus cuerpos, y cada vez mas la temperatura subía, los dos chicos estaban agitados, pero deseosos de entregarse...seguían besándose... y en ese momento, Rei separó sus labios de los de Kai...Ya no importaba nada, solo ceder ante sus instintos...Rei con las dos manos, le quitó desesperadamente la bufanda blanca y comenzó a acariciar con sus labios el palpitante cuello de Kai, sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente...Kai se soltó de Rei... -Te pasa algo, Kai? -No, no es...nada... Kai secó sus lágrimas y sonrió tiernamente. -Si sientes que te estoy presionando, me detendré, Kai. -Es solo que tengo miedo que todo esto sea un sueño, un sueño del...que yo no quiero...despertar. -No estas soñando, mi amor por ti es tan real, como esto...  
  
Dicho esto, Rei se abalanzó hacia Kai, con ese impulso animal que le dominaba...introdujo sus manos bajo esa playera negra que cubría el bien formado torso de Kai y comenzó a acariciar su pecho, pudo sentir que cada que sus manos recorrían su pecho, le provocaban descargas de placer, y dándose cuenta que también Kai sentía lo mismo, lo notaba por que Kai temblaba de la pasión que le estaba poseyendo...Por su parte, Kai no se quedó sin hacer nada, y con sus manos, comenzó a despojar a Rei de sus pantalones, introduciendo una de sus manos bajo la prenda y acariciando también su miembro...Rei igual gimió de placer y de lujuria, sumergiéndose aún más en aquella revolución de sentimientos de amor y de entrega...En un santiamén, Rei despojó pasionalmente a Kai de su playera, ahora había que deshacerse de lo demás...sonrió y le dijo al oído – Kai, desde que te vi, he deseado hacer el amor contigo, y aunque no me lo creas, esto va mas allá de un simple sentimiento de lujuria y placer, esto que siento es un amor muy profundo.- terminando de hablar, Rei besó la oreja de Kai y de ahí, de nuevo a sus dulces labios, los cuales ardían de tanta pasión que estaba invadiendo todo su cuerpo...Con una furia descontrolada, Rei pudo deshacerse de aquel cinturón que le impedía quitarle los pantalones, ahora que no había quien le impidiera hacer su voluntad, desesperadamente se deshizo de los pantalones, y deslizaba suavemente sus manos, acariciando cada centímetro de sus piernas, provocando aún mas descargas de placer en Kai...Con una fuerza brutal, Rei desgarro la ropa interior de Kai y al ver sus atributos, le brillaron los ojos, reflejando la lujuria...Kai no se quedó tan atrás y muy lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior a Rei, a diferencia de Rei, Kai lo hizo mas tierna y lentamente, provocando que Rei se excitara, y sintiera aún mas placer, haciendo que sus hormonas trabajaran mas rápidamente... Cuando por fin Kai logró deshacerse de la prenda, Rei se quitó las últimas prendas que cubrían su empapado cuerpo, con furia puso a Kai boca abajo, lastimándole los brazos... -Arg....ten mas cuidado, Rei ... -Te amo, Kai ... Rei intento ser menos brusco, pero no pudo evitar serlo al penetrar a Kai, quien gimió y las lágrimas volvieron a escapársele, rodando por sus mejillas, refrescando un poco su cara, que estaba empapada del sudor, sentía dentro de él, el miembro de Rei, al fin había sucedido lo que tenía que pasar... Rei estaba enloquecido por la pasión, y salió de Kai, para volver a entrar a el...Kai estaba totalmente excitado y a cada que Rei lo penetraba, cerraba los ojos por el dolor que sentía, mas no le importó...estaba feliz, estaba sudando, estaba totalmente empapado, y enormemente excitado, era su primera vez... Rei salió de Kai cuando ambos ya hubieran sentido el clímax del acto sexual... Ambos descansaron sobre la arena, esa arena a la que habían convertido en el escenario donde por fin se habían amado al cien por cien.  
  
Podía verse aquella escena, dos chicos tirados en la arena, completamente desnudos, empapados en sudor, respirando el frío de la noche tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero felices, las olas rompiendo en la playa, la ropa de ambos regada por doquier...  
  
Rei tenía la mirada fija en las estrellas. -Ahora son mas bellas, ¿no lo crees, Kai? No escucho respuesta alguna de su koi, y al voltear a verle, la luz de la luna le advirtió que Kai se había quedado dormido, estaba exhausto, y en su rostro estaba dibujada una gran sonrisa.  
  
Rei le despertó con un profundo y apasionado beso en la boca...  
  
-Eh? Pasa...pasa algo?...dijo Kai adormecido. -Despierta...Anda, vístete para irnos...  
  
Ambos caminaban, las calles estaban solitarias, Rei iría a dejar a Kai a su casa...para después dirigirse a la suya... Era de madrugada y la oscuridad reinaba hasta en el mas recóndito lugar de la ciudad, estaba haciendo frío, así que Rei atrajo a Kai y lo abrazó y continuaron su larga caminata... Cuando hubieron legado a la casa de Kai, era hora de separarse. -Quédate conmigo esta noche, Rei. -Nos veremos mañana, Kai. -Es muy tarde para que andes solo en la noche. -No va a pasarme nada, descansa... -Te amo, Rei Kon. -Yo también te amo, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Ambos se despidieron con un dulce beso en los labios, y Rei se encaminó hacia su casa... Kai le observó hasta que dio la vuelta en una esquina...al perderle de vista, entró a su casa. ------------ Kai ahora estaba recostado en el piso, conteniendo el llanto, recordando aquella primera vez, cuando se entrego por completo a su koi, uno de tantos encuentros pasionales que habían tenido...Sintió que se comenzaba a asfixiar... Lo que Kai ignoraba era como había pasado todo esa misma madrugada. ------------  
  
Cuando Rei iba pasando por un oscuro callejón, pudo oír los pasos de una persona...le estaban siguiendo...Rei no pudo evitar sentir miedo, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente...comenzó a agitarse su respiración y trató de caminar lo más rápido posible...¡¡¡Como había sido posible que cuando Kai estaba con él no había tenido ese mismo miedo que estaba sintiendo ahora, en estos momentos!!!...Trató de apresurar aún más el paso, pero sus piernas no le daban para mas, estaba cansado, a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, miraba temerosamente para todos lados, los pasos se oían cada vez mas cerca de él, así que se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil, pues a estas alturas, ya era imposible escapar... Miraba rápidamente para todos lados, esperando encontrar a la persona y alcanzó a divisar una silueta que salía de un rincón, la débil luz de la luna dejó entrever esos ojos de rasgos felinos... Rei sintió mas miedo, esa sombra se acercaba paso a paso a él, podría ser un demonio, podría ser un asaltante, podría serlo todo menos... ================ Bien, de nuevo le tuve que cortar, espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews, acepto todo tipo de crítica constructiva excepto amenazas de muerte...XD...sean felices.....Sayonara!!! 


	3. Sombras del Pasado

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!!! He vuelto con la tercer parte, ya que me quede en que casi mato al pobre de Rei de un susto, esperen a ver si fue el vampiro, la momia o el chupa cabras...XD... Aprovechando para darles mi explicación sobre Rei seme Kai uke, según yo, Kai nunca había hecho algo así y pues alguien le tenía que enseñar( ¬¬) como se debía de hacer (risitas nerviosas) y le puse como uke por que Rei me pareció perfecto para sonsacar a Kai koi...nn...Pero no se preocupen, pronto Kai invertirá los papeles ( conste que les estoy dando un adelanto nn) ...Un saludo a mis grandes amigochas....me refiero a las Yoh-Yah's (somos amiiiiiiiiiiguis)...y a mi madre Lizz Asakura, a mi tía Zei, a la tía Oro Makoto...A Nancy Hiwatari y a Kokoro yana...gracias a todas ustedes he logrado sacar inspiración para escribir...de verdad...les dedico a todas ustedes la tercer parte... Kai.-Ahora que tienes planeado... Kiyone.- Ay, pues veras... Kai.- Te gusta hacerme sufrir,¿verdad?, soy tu niño mártir favorito ¬¬. Kiyone.- Si, míralo de esta manera, le quitaste el puesto a Lyzerg Diethel...XD Kai.- ¬¬... Espero que les guste nn. Dedicado a Doña Lena por que el miércoles 30 es su cumpleaños...Felicidades Lenita de Tao!!  
  
SOMBRAS DEL PASADO  
  
-Eres...eres...eres tú!!!. Rei se molestó demasiado al ver de quien se trataba, del miedo pasó a la furia y pateó un bote de basura que estaba en una esquina. -Que rayos haces aquí, Lee. -Vine a buscarte, Rei Kon. -Olvídalo, Lee, no volveré con los White Tigers. -No te busco por eso...Tengo...mis razones... -No pudiste esperar hasta mañana?, casi me matas de un susto. -Así tendrás la conciencia. -Vamos a mi casa, ahí me explicaras todo.  
  
Ambos chicos caminaron en la oscuridad, podían calcularse que eran como las tres de la mañana...Rei iba pensativo...no se podía explicar como demonios a esa hora, Lee se encontraba en la calle, y lo que es peor, como es que le venía siguiendo...desde donde....como... -Te ves preocupado, Rei...Pasa algo? -Como me encontraste. -Llegué aquí a las 10:00p.m. de ayer, y te estuve buscando, hasta que Takao me dijo donde podías estar...  
  
Rei se reflejó en los grandes y hermosos ojos de Lee (Kiyone.- Si, si, no me importa lo que otros digan, Lee esta hecho un cuero, ) y su corazón comenzó a palpitar...Lee era su amigo de la infancia, de su pueblo natal en China, y su incondicional compañero de beyblade. Y...le costaba reconocerlo...reconocer que Lee fue su primer amor platónico...  
  
Lee ha venido a buscarme, ¿cuáles serán sus intenciones?, espero que no sea obra de Mariah. Lee...Lee....-pensó Rei...su corazón palpitaba más fuerte...¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?...Kai era el que estaba ocupando sus pensamientos, pero, ahora con la llegada de Lee, una nueva tormenta de confusiones invadió estrepitosamente su corazón, Lee estaba pensativo... eso le hacía verse tan reflexivo, tan maduro, tan... -Llegamos...Pasa, Lee. -Gracias. Lee entro en la casa de Rei. -Tal vez me oiga muy grosero y descortés, pero...¿qué te trae por aquí?. -Algo que quería hablar contigo, Rei, se que es...demasiado tarde...y me arrepiento. -Arrepentido?...de que. Rei invitó a Lee a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala...el ambiente era agradable, la casa estaba limpia, bien decorada, y olía bien. Al parecer, a los 17 años, Rei era una persona bien organizada. -Mariah me lo contó todo, Rei... Rei sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espalda, como si un cubetazo de agua fría le hubiera caído encima...su mente se paralizó y solo se le venía un pensamiento que se manifestaba una y otra vez en lapso de un segundo –le dijo todo-...reaccionó al ver la cara afligida de Lee. -Que es lo que te contó Mariah....preguntó Rei...era obvio que Mariah le contó sobre los sentimientos de Rei hacia Lee...la pregunta era estúpida, sobre todo cuando Mariah era la única que sabía su secreto...pero algo le tenía que decir para romper el silencio. -Me arrepiento por no haberme dado cuenta...por ser un estúpido. Lee entrecerró los ojos y unas lágrimas cristalinas recorrieron su cara en un largo trayecto hasta desaparecer en sus mejillas enrojecidas, bajó la cabeza...-Perdóname, Rei. -No tengo que perdonarte nada, Lee. -En realidad nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi...y yo quería decirte que tu me... que tu me... Rei ya no pudo contenerse mas y con uno de sus dedos, acarició los labios de Lee, haciéndole guardar silencio...Rei había comprendido lo que Lee quería decirle...pero no era el momento. -Tienes donde quedarte? ............................................................................ .....................  
  
Un nuevo día ha llegado, los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a disipar la oscuridad de la noche, y las aves comienzan a cantar, la gente comienza a salir de sus casas... Rei estaba aún dormido, había pasado una noche de amor con Kai, pero ahora aparece de la nada Lee...No sabía que hacer, estaba confundido, amaba a Kai, pero aún sentía algo por Lee... -Buenos días, dormilón. Rei se despertó de su sueño... y casi se le salta el corazón cuando vio que Lee estaba en el marco de la puerta con una bandeja, en la que traía el desayuno. Era tan amable... A Rei casi se le salen las lágrimas de la felicidad. Pero había que pensar en un pequeño detalle...¿y que pasará con Kai?. -Que horas son...Lee? -Las 9:30 a.m. -Que dem........ me quedé dormido....llegaré tarde a la escuela... Rei se puso en pie de un salto y voló por todo el cuarto, buscando su ropa...Lee lo miraba divertido...corría muy rápido, en una mano los pantalones, en otra la mochila, poniéndose en brincos el pantalón y en la boca, un pedazo de pan que Lee le había llevado. Estaba muy alterado... -Oye, Rei....¿Rei?...REEEEEI. Lee casi le grita en el oído a Rei al ver que este no le ponía atención. -Eh?. Si dime, Lee. -No me digas que eres tan responsable que estudias hasta en domingo. -Domingo?, Demonios...Aventó con fiereza la mochila y se sentó en la cama. –Lo siento, Lee, actué como un completo idiota. -Te veías tan gracioso...Definitivamente tienes que enseñarme a vestirme de esa forma. Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, eran unas carcajadas a mandíbula batiente...El ambiente se comenzaba a relajar y cuando por fin se hubieron calmado, Lee comenzó una nueva conversación. -Oye, Rei. Recuerdas como nos reíamos de todo cuando éramos unos niños? -Si, si lo recuerdo, fue una época muy bella. No crees? -Si, así fue, así fue antes de que partieras del pueblo. -Lee, no sigas con eso, ya te dije que salí del pueblo para conocer nuevas técnicas. -Lo sé, no te lo estoy reprochando. Lee cerró los ojos y sonrió, volvió a abrirlos y miró a Rei. – Ve a darte un baño, Rei. Yo me encargo de tender tu cama y limpiar tu cuarto (echando un vistazo al desorden que hizo Rei en ese rato), anda, debes estar agotado. -Gracias, Lee. Pero no te molestes, no tienes que pagar tan caro tu estancia, mi casa es tu casa. -Gracias Rei, eres un amor.  
  
Lee salió de la habitación, dejando a Rei aún mas confundido. Rei se sentó en la cama y observó a su alrededor....-Lee todavía me sigue gustando, y ahora creo que el también siente lo mismo por mi...Amo a Kai...¿lo amo?. Al hacerse esa pregunta, puso aun mas en duda sus sentimientos hacia Kai. En realidad amaba a Kai?...  
  
..........................................................  
  
Lo siento u.u, tuve que volver a cortar... Rei.- Oye, Kiyone!!!...(corriendo con papeles en mano y con cara de molestia) Realmente te pasas ¬¬ Kiyone.- Ups...Oo se me apareció el demonio... Rei.- Sigues con esto y te arrepentirás...XD Kiyone.- ¬¬, que...mucho miedo...quieres pleito?. Por algo fui Kusanagi. Rei.- ¿Kusanagi?....Oo Takao.- (con cara de borrego a medio morir) ¿Y cuando saldré yo? Lee.-(con un peluche de Rei entre brazos)Aaaaaayyyyy!!! Que soy tan feliz nn Kai, Rei, Takao y Kiyone.- ¬¬U Muy pronto la cuarta parte de la historia...XD.....SAYONARA nn.... 


	4. Tormentas y Confusiones

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!! Después de lidiar con estos (en el tono se nota el gran sarcasmo) "lindos" personajes, refiriéndome a Kai (con cara de indiferencia), a Rei (cara de molestia), con Tyson ( cara de ensoñación) y Lee ( sonrojado y con el peluche de Rei en sus brazos-miau-), He regresado para continuar la cuarta parte....en la que se relatan las vivencias KaixRei y ReixLee, en donde se esta relatando lo que Kai ignoraba que su amado Rei hacía a escondidas de él, y de los sentimientos de Lee hacia neko-Rei. Bien, esperando que esta cuarta parte sea de su agrado...XD...dedicado a las Yoh-Yah's: Hayo, Lena y Yoh-Yah ( perdónenme en mi primer intento de un fallido lemon u.u, pero por lo menos lo haré parecer como si fueran unas aventuras romanticonas entre estos "lindos" ¬¬, chicos...XD...). También dedicado a mi koi, Dark Hunter x ( muy a tu pesar seguiré viendo yaoi, muajajajaja.....aishiteru nn). Y especialmente a Nancy Hiwatari...con quien estoy mas agradecida...Nancy esta también va por ti nuevamente. XD  
  
TORMENTAS Y CONFUSIONES  
  
Rei estaba realmente confundido...con la llegada de neko-Lee se había provocado una guerra en su corazón, una guerra cruel y despiadada entre dos titanes, sus grandes amores, el solitario Kai, y el tenaz Lee. –Que voy a hacer u.u- Pensó Rei muy compungido...Como tan rápido le llovía sobre mojado...  
  
Pronto dieron las 3:00p.m. y Lee estaba en la cocina, muy entretenido preparando la comida, caminando de un lado al otro, moviendo vasijas, sacando los ingredientes, y luego en la estufa, en el refrigerador, en los estantes, Lee era todo un estuche de monerías.  
  
Rei estaba del otro lado de la casa, sentado en su sofá favorito, de color negro, observaba a Lee...recargó su cabeza en el respaldo... Después cerro los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido. Hacía tanto calor, el verano venía duro este año, haciendo brotar el sudor de sus frentes, estaba húmeda su cara, y aún así siguió durmiendo....rápidamente comenzó a tener sueños extraños...estaba todo oscuro a su alrededor, y no sabía lo que pasaba, sentía un nudo en la garganta, temeroso de estar entre tantas penumbras, ( ¿no les ha pasado que en los sueños, estan en un lado y de repente están en otro lugar muy diferente? )....De repente, Rei al sentirse indefenso, se dejó caer, y cual fue su sorpresa que cayó en una sala de espera de un hospital desconocido, el lugar era blanco, frío y estremecedor, sentía una gran presión en el pecho....¿Kai?.........  
  
Pronto despertó de su letargo al sentir que una tierna caricia estaba rozando su frente. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que era Lee, quien estaba limpiando con un blanco pañuelo la húmeda frente de Kai. -Lo siento...te desperté. -No te preocupes, Lee. Rei giró la cabeza, estaba empapado en sudor...y alcanzó a ver como Lee dio la vuelta, para después volver con otra bandeja, donde había una taza de té helado. -Debes estar muriéndote del calor, toma esto, te sentirás mejor nn. Lee sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Rei ya no sabia que hacer...-Por que habría tenido ese sueño tan extraño?- se preguntó y al recordar su sueño, una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo...como un escalofrío, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. -Ven, Rei. Ya esta servida la comida... -Gracias, Lee.  
  
Eran las 9:30 p.m...Se le podía ver desde la calle, sentado en el marco de una ventana, observando hacia el cielo, a ese chico del cabello platinado y azul, aquél chico enamorado que parecía ya no ser el mismo. En su rostro se reflejaba una felicidad inmensa, y sus ojos brillaban, como esas estrellas titilantes que le miraban desde el cielo. Con 17 años, Kai había experimentado el gozo y el placer de amar y ser amado. Se había entregado a su amado y había sido correspondido.-Rei, estoy feliz, parece que mi cielo gris se esta convirtiendo en un cálido atardecer-...Cerró los ojos y sintió como el viento acariciaba su cabello y su enrojecida cara. Dio la vuelta y cerró con ambas manos la ventana. Se disponía a practicar un poco de beyblade cuando un repentino llamado del timbre de la puerta de la entrada le desconcentró.-Es muy tarde para que alguien me venga a visitar-... De todos modos, se encaminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla...Cual grande no fue su sorpresa al ver del otro lado al chico del cabello negro y largo, a su amado... -Rei!!!. Kai casi se le avienta encima. -Si, Kai. He venido a verte...Espero que no te moleste la hora... -Te extrañé. -No podía salir de mi casa. Tengo visitas, sin embargo...Me di una escapadita. Dijo Rei guiñándole un ojo a Kai. -Pasa.  
  
Entrando a la casa, Rei no pudo controlarse mas y se acercó a Kai, dándole un leve beso en la comisura de los labios. Tratando de poner un poco mas subido de tono el ambiente. Kai le tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia su habitación. -Parece que hoy no habrá arena, sino una suave cama esperándonos. Dijo Kai, respirando agitadamente...Al parecer, el beso de Rei había hecho efecto en él, provocándole una oleada de sensaciones placenteras. Entraron a la habitación y poco a poco comenzaron a desvestirse, con movimientos muy sensuales y ardientes caricias, Rei volvió a tumbar a Kai en la cama, con esa brusquedad que había mostrado la noche anterior, Kai estaba feliz, quería mas de aquello que habían hecho la ocasión anterior, su amor por Rei iba cada vez mas en aumento, y sonrió cuando Rei lo volvió a colocar boca abajo. -Te amo Kai. -Y yo a ti, Rei. Pronto Rei con fiereza, volvió a arrancarle la ropa interior a su Kai, para después ponerse encima de él, y besar nuevamente su cuello, acariciando con sus labios cada centímetro de su blanca y delicada piel, con brusquedad...Rei volvió a penetrar a Kai.... -Aaaaaahh. Gimió Kai, sintiendo aquel éxtasis que lo subía al paraíso (me sonó a una canción), era una sensación muy hermosa, le hacía sentir como resplandecía una blanca luz entre tanta oscuridad...Se sentía en las nubes, para después devolverse a la Tierra, cuando su Rei le volteó boca arriba, para darle un profundo y electrizante beso en la boca, habían terminado su acto de amor carnal.  
  
-Dime que no estoy soñando, Rei. -Te amo, esto no es un sueño sino la mas bella realidad. Rei como pudo, abrazó el sudoroso cuerpo de Kai, sintiendo su calor, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, sintiendo su respiración agitada, y cuando iba a besarlo de nuevo...vio en la cara de Kai el rostro apesadumbrado de neko-Lee. -Lee?. Rei sacudió su cabeza, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Tuvo la suerte que Kai se había vuelto a quedar dormido y que no le escuchara nada...Así que decidió vestirse para salir de casa del chico Hiwatari...  
  
Kai estaba acostado en su cama, dormido...su cuerpo había dejado de transpirar, ya estaba totalmente relajado, y obviamente, soñando con el chico de sus pensamientos...  
  
Rei estaba aún mas confundido, y lo peor...muy arrepentido...Por que al sentirse inseguro de sus sentimientos...Había ido a hacerle el amor a Kai?...suspiró y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de tristeza...Estaba peor que antes...Y sentía una gran presión en el pecho, se avecinaba una tormenta....Listos con el paraguas?.  
  
Eran las 11:00 p.m. cuando Rei caminaba por las oscuras calles, en las que había caminado la noche anterior, ya había perdido el miedo que había sentido en la madrugada, cuando se encontró a Lee. Ya no había quien le asustara, así que siguió tranquilamente.  
  
Cuando hubo llegado a su casa y abierto la puerta, Rei se sonrojó al ver que Lee estaba en el sillón, estaba dormido, con un libro entre las manos. Se veía tan tierno con los ojos cerrados (siiiii, Lee es mi tierno neko, ronronéame gatito) y la boca entreabierta.-Parece que esta cansado...en su primer día aquí y se ha esforzado bastante para complacerme-. Rei intentó cobijarlo con una manta, pero fracasó, por que Lee, al sentir el roce de la suave manta en su morena piel, despertó. -Perdón Lee, te he despertado. -No hay problema, al contrario, gracias por despertarme... Lee se puso de pie, y tallándose los ojos, se encaminó hacia Rei. Se puso frente a él y le sonrió. En el rostro de Rei se comenzó a apreciar un leve sonrojado, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. -Estuve reflexionando mientras saliste a caminar...Y es hora de que te revele mis verdaderos sentimientos. -A que te refieres, Lee. -Desde hace tiempo...yo...quería hacértelo saber. Era un niño en ese entonces, pero ahora tengo 17 años, y ya es hora...Quiero decirte que...Lee comenzó a entrecortar las palabras, le fallaban los sentidos y estaba muy nervioso...no sabía como empezar... Rei estaba aún peor, no le había dicho a Lee que se estaba viendo con Kai...Solo tendría que decidirse por alguno de los dos...tendría que pensarlo muy bien, pero justo cuando mas metido estaba en sus pensamientos...Lee guardó silencio y bajo la vista, para después mirar fijamente a los ojos dorados de aquél chico de origen chino... -TE AMO, REI!!! Rei se quedó atónito, sin decir una sola palabra, abrió los ojos a mas no poder, y sintió como empezó a perder el piso...Lee le había dicho todo... -Lee, yo... -No digas nada, Rei. Lee se acercó aún mas al rostro de Rei y lentamente fue acercando sus labios , hasta rozar con los de Rei...Este cerró los ojos, quería dejarse llevar por el momento...estaban solos, era noche...Una noche mágica, Rei había esperado este momento desde hace mucho. Sus labios por fin hicieron contacto y Lee tomó a Rei por la cintura, provocándole a Rei que se le subieran los ánimos para un encuentro pasional. El beso era cada vez mas largo y mas dulce, Rei abrazó a su chico y le comenzó a quitar lentamente la ropa, encendiendo un sentimiento desconocido en el ya estremecido Lee, quien al ver lo que estaba haciendo Rei, prefirió detenerse. -Que es lo que sientes tu por mi, Rei...Aun te gusto?. Preguntó un poco preocupado, estaba inseguro. -Te he amado desde siempre, Lee. -Rei!!!...Los ojos de Lee brillaron a mas no poder, irradiaba una felicidad contagiosa, pues al verle esa gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Rei se sintió complacido y contento...Sus labios se volvieron a unir lentamente en un ardiente beso...y después se dirigieron hacia la recamara de Rei, tomados de la mano.  
  
Entrando a la habitación, Rei se quito su camisa china, para pegar su cuerpo con el de Lee, sudaban, y estaban decididos a hacerse lo que tanto tenían ganas de culminar, su amor pronto se vería completado en una relación sexual que Lee comenzó y Rei se encargó de continuar... Ambos estaban tan contagiados de pasión, uno de otro, besándose y acariciándose sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían a mil por hora...Rei hizo que Lee se recostara delicadamente en la cama, para seguir besándole el abdomen, el pecho, su palpitante cuello...Para Lee, esta era su primera vez, era algo nuevo, y muy...excitante, su piel se erizaba al contacto con la fogosa piel de Rei, le quemaba tanta pasión y comenzó a gemir, alternando su respiración agitada sus gemidos de placer...Rei era tan dulce...era lo mas bello, todo acabó esa noche en un bello recuerdo de su verdadero amor.  
  
En otro lado de la ciudad, un chico moreno ojiazul, miraba entristecido el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas y una blanca luna que parecía observarle desde arriba. Suspiraba...suspiraba al pensar en la sola idea de que su amado se veía con otra persona, que sus labios ya tenían dueño...que sus pensamientos ya estaban ocupados. Sentía un gran dolor al no ser correspondido...sentía el viento frío...El mismo aire que respiraba él... El mismo aire que acariciaba sus mejillas... -Kai!!!...siempre he querido decírtelo pero...soy un cobarde...si me hubiera arriesgado a decírtelo, tal vez te hubieras fijado en mi... Diciendo esto, el moreno ojiazul entró a su casa...  
  
----------------------------- Hasta aquí les dejo, no sin mas decirles que esperen el capitulo 5, les prometo que haré lo posible para que me salga mas melodramático...XD (Kai y Lyzerg están en un rincón combatiendo por el título del niño mártir del año) Solo me queda decirles que sean felices y que nunca se dejen vencer por nadie...XD SAYONARA... 


	5. Miradas que Delatan

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!! He vuelto para decirles quien se ganó el título del niño mártir...XD....Desgraciadamente el jurado ha decidido que el ganador es Lyzerg... Kai.- Queeeeee?? , esa cosa verde? Lyzerg.- Si....te he vencido, muajajajajaaaa, aaaay mi doncella Jean TT.TT. Mientras estos tipos discuten nuevamente (Al fondo se oyen dos frases: ¡Ve Dranzer...!....¡Acaba con él, Morphin!) u.uU....Sin más preámbulos...continuaré.  
  
MIRADAS QUE DELATAN  
  
Ha amanecido nuevamente...Los rayos del tibio sol matutino caen sobre la faz de la Tierra, calentándola, haciendo despertar a la gente...Es un día hábil...Lunes...  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!.....El silencio se ha roto por el estrepitoso sonido del despertador, interrumpiendo el romántico sueño del chico moreno ojiazul. Había sido en verdad un maravilloso sueño, del que no quería escapar, quería seguir allí, pero tenía que volver a la realidad. Estaba soñando con él, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro....estaba fastidiado...Maldito aparato...Como pudo, agarró el despertador y lo arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación, provocando que se rompiera...-Te rompiste en mil pedazos maldita cosa, así como tu arruinaste mi sueño...gruñó y se levantó de la cama.  
  
-Takaooooooo!!!, Apúrate que llegarás tarde a la escuela. Era el abuelo. Takao, enfurruñado y a regañadientes, se metió a bañar, se vistió, se peinó, y se dispuso a tomar el desayuno que su abuelo le había preparado. Estaba malhumorado, temía que su amor nunca fuera correspondido, y al parecer ese sueño interrumpido le había calentado la cabeza, estaba realmente irritado. -Oye Takao. Hoy te levantaste de malas!!!....le dijo el abuelo -Tengo que irme a la escuela. Respondió de una manera muy tajante. Se puso de pie y salió de su casa, dejando muy preocupado al abuelo.  
  
Takao se encaminó hacia la escuela, y en el camino, decidió pasar por enfrente de la casa de Kai –Solo para echar un vistazo-. Cada que Takao daba un paso más, se aproximaba a la casa de su amado Kai. El sol calentaba aún mas el ambiente, haciendo brotar el sudor de la frente del ojiazul. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, estaba a escasos centímetros de pasar por esa casa.... estaba a diez pasos, su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse...nueve...tal vez lo vería...ocho...ocho pasos de caminar por enfrente de esa casa...siete pasos, tragó saliva nerviosamente...seis, su corazón ya no resistiría tanto...cinco...cuatro pasos...tres pasos...dos... un paso...y....¡¡¡RAYOS!!!...Aún no ha salido. Siguió sin detenerse, un poco decepcionado, en verdad quería verle...Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón y bajó la vista al piso, tratando de tranquilizar a su agitado corazón...No se detuvo siquiera por escuchar el ruido de una reja al abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente... -TAKAO!!! El corazón del moreno se detuvo por unos instantes y sintió como un escalofrío recorría por su espalda...Esa voz, esa imponente voz...esa maravillosa voz solo podía ser de una persona...Dificultosamente giró su cabeza y solo pudo susurrar una palabra... -Kai... Miró hasta donde estaba el chico del cabello bicolor, y le observó como corría, tratando de alcanzarle. Se veía tan feliz y tan sonriente...Su rostro reflejaba una gran felicidad que nunca podría ocultar...Y le miró como si la escena fuera en cámara lenta, como si Kai corriera sobre un camino lleno de flores, y de fragmentos de nubes...Trató de salir de su mundo ideal, pues el ruso no tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde estaba Takao. -Que bueno que te encuentro por aquí... "Que bueno que me encuentra?...Por que dice eso...yo....yo" -Yo solo iba para la escuela....Y me dije....¿por qué no me voy por este camino?. Siempre es bueno probar algo nuevo...no crees Kai?. -Si. Creo lo mismo que tu...Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kai...-Es bueno hacer nuevas cosas...volvió a sonreír aún más, llamando la atención de Takao, quien le miraba de reojo, tratando de no perderse ni un solo detalle de aquél bello ser que tenía a un lado... Ambos caminaron juntos todo el trayecto hacia la escuela, hablando de cosas sin sentido, Kai hablaba sobre su koi, sin decirle a Takao que se trataba de Rei....Y Takao fingiendo felicidad cuando en realidad, de lo que le hubiera gustado hablar era de sus sentimientos por él...No tardaron mucho en llegar a aquel edificio, donde entraron y en el salón de clases se encontraron con una sorpresa... -Lee???. Preguntó Kai un poco sorprendido...-A esa visita era a la que te referías, Rei?? -Si, Kai...Lee vino desde China para tratar unos asuntos...pendientes. Dijo Rei algo nervioso. -He venido por Rei!!!...Exclamó felizmente el chino, asiendo de una mano a Rei. Kai pronto se puso celoso de aquel chico...y mas cuando Lee tomó de la mano a Rei, él era suyo...y de nadie mas...El ruso miró de una manera muy feroz a Lee, provocando que el neko soltara a Rei como por instinto, no quería tener problemas, pero no comprendía la situación...¿qué pasaba?...El ambiente se comenzó a tensar, y Takao se sintió incomodo, así que dio el primer paso para romper el silencio de aquella escalofriante escena... -Entrarás a estudiar con nosotros, Lee?. Preguntó Takao... -Si, claro...solo será por un tiempo...  
  
No tardó mucho para que empezara un juego de miradas, algunas asesinas, como las que Kai le dirigía a Lee...Otras miradas de indiferencia, como las que Rei le dirigía a Kai...Y otras miradas de amor incondicional, como las de Lee hacia Rei, Rei a Lee, luego a Kai, Kai a Rei, y por ultimo, Takao a Kai.(quien miraba a quien? ˆˆU...).  
  
El maestro de física entro al salón de clases, y para sorpresa de todos los alumnos, un chico de cabello negro y ojos de rasgos felinos iba tras de él. -Clase, quiero que, por favor, le den la bienvenida a Lee, su nuevo compañero, el viene de China, y estará un tiempo con nosotros.  
  
Los estudiantes estaban contentos, ¡¡Un White Tiger era su compañero de clase!! El maestro le indicó a Lee que se sentara a un lado de Rei, provocando la histeria y los celos del chico ruso. Pronto comenzaron con la clase del día.  
  
Kai sintió algo que le llamo la atención...Sintió como alguien le observaba, como si alguien le estuviera llamando desesperadamente...Como si alguien estuviera llorando por él. Esa persona no podía ser Rei...Rei tenía la cabeza baja...tratando de resolver un ejercicio de física. Además Rei estaba sentado dos pupitres delante de él. Sintió como de repente quisiera voltear y ver de quien se trataba...quería voltear y descubrir quien era esa persona...No tenía ni la menor idea del por que quería saber de esta persona cuando el mismo sabía que estaba enamorado de Rei y que no le cambiaría por nadie...No resistió más la tentación, no soportaba la incertidumbre de saber si le conocía o no...lentamente giró la cabeza y con la vista busco a esa persona...A esa persona a la que le observaba, no aguantaba mas y quería saber de una vez, las ansias le estaban quemando por dentro, consumiendo cada parte de su ser... por fin terminó de darse la vuelta y cuál fue su sorpresa que al mirar atrás, nadie le observaba... -Debió haber sido mi imaginación- dijo para si mismo y comenzó a resolver su problema de física...  
  
A la hora del receso, Kai se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pupitre de Rei...pero, al ver a Rei...se detuvo automáticamente... Lee se dirigía hacia Rei y traía entre las manos un almuerzo para dos personas... Kai dio la vuelta y se sentó en su pupitre, observando como aquél usurpador le estaba quitando su lugar... ..."maldito gato, como se atreve a acercarse a Rei, y por que lo estará mirando de esa manera...cuales son sus intenciones con él"... pensó, sin dejar de observar como Lee coqueteaba descaradamente con Rei, compartiendo de su almuerzo, casi dándoselo en la boca...y mirándole con unos ojos enamorados, era mas que obvio para Kai, Lee estaba enamorado de Rei, pero no se dejará vencer fácilmente...  
  
Takao estaba en su lugar, muy pensativo, casi no hablaba con nadie desde que Kai había ingresado al colegio, Kenny había viajado a Estados Unidos con Máx, para estudiar un año en la BBA sede E.U.A....Y sin su compañía, Takao era como un alma en pena...tampoco se daba el suficiente valor de hablar con Kai ... Rei al parecer, se había limitado a hablar solamente con Kai y viceversa...los demás compañeros salían sobrando...para aquél chico enamorado... No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Takao vio en la cara de Kai que algo le pasaba, y el mismo sintió como si las penas de Kai, el las cargara sobre su espalda, recibiendo el mismo daño que Kai llevaba a cuestas...Desde que lo conoció, pudo adivinar en su mirada que, había sufrido mucho, y que por eso se aislaba de la demás gente...También, sospechaba de la relación de Kai y Rei.  
  
-Oye Kai...Te pasa algo?...Te ves molesto...Takao se sorprendió de si mismo, puesto que mientras pensaba, se había puesto de pie impulsivamente y se había dirigido hacia Kai. -No, no pasa nada, Takao...Respondió Kai gentilmente... -Pensé que...algo...te...te....pasaba...si, eso es....y vine para ver..si yo....podía ayudarte, si...tu quieres...Takao estaba muy nervioso, temblaba como si tuviera mucho frío. Rápidamente estaba perdiendo el suelo, ilusionándose aún mas a sabiendas de que podía perder... -Gracias, Takao, eres muy amable...Oye... ¿Te gustaría sentarte a mi lado en clase de Historia?... -S...s...si, claro... Tyson se dirigió a su pupitre para ordenar sus cosas, al parecer, hace mucho tiempo había desaparecido el chico terco y arrogante, ahora solo quedaba un Takao amable, y enamorado. Kai sin pensar en las consecuencias, comenzó un juego sucio...Miró de reojo a Rei, quien observaba molesto la escena...Al parecer, Rei también estaba celando a SU Kai, sin importarle que a su lado estuviera Lee, quien se preguntaba el por que Kai y Rei se la pasaban mirándose de esa forma... -Oye Rei...¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?. Susurró Lee. -Eh?....Ah, si claro...Que quieres saber? -Por que Kai te mira de esa manera? -Eh...debe ser tu imaginación, Lee... Rei volteó a ver a Kai, como salía del salón al lado de Takao...-Que hace Kai al lado de Takao?, esto lo consultaré con Kai hoy en la noche-pensó para si mismo. -Disculpa, Lee. Ahora vuelvo. Rei se puso de pie y salió tras de ellos...Kai sabía que Rei le seguía. Y puso en marcha su plan...  
  
Takao se sentía en las nubes al caminar a un lado de su amado Kai, parecía como si la luz del sol se volviera aún más dorada, y el cielo se volviera mas azul, era una explosión de sentimientos...El mal humor que había adquirido en la mañana había desaparecido por completo... -Takao...Puedo decirte algo? -Si...Kai.. -Eres muy buena gente...y eso me gusta de ti... -A que te refieres con eso?... Kai se aseguró de que Rei le estuviera observando, así que comenzó su juego sucio... -Me refiero a que tu me agradas...y me gustaría saber si quisieras salir conmigo hoy por la noche... .Kai...pero tu tienes novio. -Yo no siento nada por él. Me gustaría conocerte mas a fondo a ti. -Kai...yo...iré contigo...Takao estaba cegado por su amor hacia el ruso. -Bien, te espero en el parque cercano a este colegio a las 7 de la tarde. Esta bien? -Si, Kai.  
  
Takao y Kai caminaron hacia el otro salón de clases mientras que Rei se quedó ahí de pie, por su mente se cruzaron varios pensamientos, todos ellos eran una maraña de confusiones, odio, dolor, tristeza...Esto lo tendría que hablar con Kai...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo...nn...Y les prometo que el capitulo 6 estará lleno de drama... Kai.- De seguro tendré que volver a ir a buscar tu caja de pañuelos desechables. Kiyone.- Que comes que adivinas... Kai.-grrrrr, no basta con lidiar contigo y esa cosa verde (refiriéndose a Lyzerg) ... Kiyone.- Sean felices, les deseo lo mejor del mundo....  
  
SAYONARA.... 


	6. Lagrimas de un Enamorado

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!! Como les va...Que les cuento!!! nn...Kiyone fue a una convención de comics, me disfracé de Sakura Kinomoto...XD...Deberían ver lo chisqueada que me veía. Ja jajajajajaja...Saludos a Bakura, a Duo Maxwell y a Ryoga del Club Otaku Mty. Y a Charles Layli...Te queremos Layli, te queremos...XD .Este capitulo va dedicado para ti. RESPONDIENDO A LOS REVIEWS: Hayo Asakura: Hi sis...Muchas gracias por decir que mi fanfic esta lindo...u.u, aunque mi lemon parece mas otra cosa...XD...prometo mejorar para la próxima...Espero sigas la historia...Te quiero big sis...Saludos a tu prole y a tu marido Hao...¬¬, dile que se encargue de su hija Hanya... Sayonara... Nancy Hiwatari: Hello Nancy...Puedo referirme a ti como nan- Chan?...Gracias, mil gracias por seguir mi historia, como siempre, tus reviews me dejan de muy buen humor...Ya sabes, cada capítulo va dedicado para ti...Ojala te guste el resto de la historia, por cierto, que somos primas, o ¡que chido!, te mando un fuerte abrazo...te me cuidas primita...Sayonara... Oro Makoto: Hi tía Oro...Que bueno que sigues la historia...Me vas a odiar en este capitulo...No te va a gustar nadita lo que le va a pasar a Takao...Si te doy una peque idea, sufrirá como Magdalena...OO, creo que ya te adelanté un poco de la historia..Gracias por seguir mi historia...Sabes que también va dedicada para ti. Sayonara... Shinrine Asakura: Nihao CHINRININE!!!...XD, No te creas Shinrine, Gracias por tu review...Me alegra que hayas leído mi fanfic. Espero mas opiniones tuyas al respecto...T.Q.M. sis!!!, sabes que este también desde un principio es para todas las personas que aprecio...en especial al Yoh-Yah's Team..(Hayo, Yoh-Yah , y doña Lena de Tao, la líder) . Nos vemos en la school...XD Womenvenus: Hola...Muchas gracias por mandar tu lindo review, a tu petición de que te contestara, ok, ok, te mando un gran abrazo, y otra vez gracias...Espero que te guste el resto de la historia, este capítulo te lo dedico...Besos...Chao. Nephra: OO, Chaiz, tengo nueva rival...No te creas...XD. Hola Nephra...Gracias por tu review, wow, me halagas, gracias por tus comentarios, en cuanto a la pareja ReixLee, te adelanto que este par de bombones romperán un corazón, Que te parece si continúas leyendo...En cuanto a si se quedarán juntos, tal vez si, tal vez no...Depende de si continuas la historia...Verdad que Lee es todo un cuero?, aaayyy mi gatito...XD. Gracias de nuevo. Podemos ser amigas?...te dejo mi mail por si me quieres escribir...es adristellohotmail.com . Nos vemos...Chao. Zei Kinomiya: Hola tía Zei, perdón por no poner tu nuevo nick, es que se me olvidó, u.u. Gracias por tu review, espero continúes la historia, e igual, espero que te guste, en uno de los próximos capítulos, me encargué de ponerle mucho énfasis, para escribir un drama muy muy muy doloroso, hasta a mi me partió el corazón, pero sigue la historia y me dices que tal esta, ¿oki?, Sayonara...nn Anya Shoryuki: Hi!!!. Wow, mi rival leyendo mi historia!!! Que cool!!! nn...Gracias por tus comentarios, y me alegra que leas mi historia, gracias, 1000 gracias...Tengo tantas ganas de encontrarte en el msn, para platicar un rato y para reclamarte lo que es mío ( a Kai y al sexy pelirrojo de Iori Yagami) Si quieres, te regalo a K', al buenote de Terry Bogard o al mismísimo cuerote de Orochi...eso si, ni se te ocurra mirar a Chris, el es mío, muajajajajaaaaaa....Gracias Manis, te mando muchos abrazos y besos, Sayonara.....XD..... Bien creo que terminé...Si me faltó alguien, mil disculpas, e igual si escribí mal sus nicknames...me da mucho gusto que sigan leyendo mi fanfic, aunque estos "lemon" que escribo son más que mera bazofia, traten de tomarlo más bien como, una "experiencia romántica" entre los personajes...u.u. Rayos, no me los imagino en la acción, y créanme, se me dificulta esto, y mas que soy mega pudorosa, (imagínense a Kiyone con la cara mega roja al escribir estos párrafos)...Trataré de tomar nota de los lemon...Quien me quiere dar lecciones de escribir lemon?, XD. Sean felices...   
  
LAGRIMAS DE UN ENAMORADO  
  
Takao no dejaba de mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared de su salón de clases...Aún faltaba algún tiempo para que las clases llegaran a su fin...Estaba impaciente...Todavía recordaba aquella conversación con Kai en el pasillo del colegio..."Eres muy buena gente...y eso me gusta de ti"... Takao ya no oía a nadie, estaba vagando en sus pensamientos...Y nunca oyó al profesor de Historia...Solo veía a Kai en sus pensamientos...repitiendo su nombre, una y otra vez...Takao, Takao...Todo iba tan bien hasta que se despertó de sus pensamientos por un estruendoso ruido... -Señor Kinomiya...Póngase de pie y repítanos lo que hablamos sobre la era Meiji. -Eh, yo, este...pues.... = RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING= Afortunadamente para Takao el timbre que anunciaba la hora de salida le salvó la vida... -Takao...Pon más atención en clases. Le reprochó Rei, haciéndole un gesto de molestia...¿Tan de repente era mala la relación con su amigo?...Takao no entendía lo que pasaba...Cuando giró su cabeza, notó que Kai ya se había ido... Sin más que hacer, salió del salón y se dirigió hacia su casa...  
  
Por otro lado, Lee y Rei caminaban juntos hacia la casa, guardando silencio, Rei estaba molesto...¿Cómo se atrevía Kai a hacerle esto?... Mientras que Lee estaba pensativo, sobre el extraño comportamiento de Rei -Oye, Rei, según recuerdo, Takao y tu son amigos...¿no es así?. -A que viene esa pregunta, Lee. -No... no....por nada...olvídalo...Lee bajó la vista, y Rei lo notó... -Perdóname Lee, no se que me esta pasando últimamente...Y terminando de hablar, con las manos, acarició el rostro de Lee, y se acercó, para darle un beso muy tierno, dulce y muy largo...  
  
El día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había sido una tarde cálida de verano, pero la fresca brisa que se dejaba sentir en ratos, anunciaba la próxima llegada del otoño...Pronto dieron las seis de la tarde... Kai se encontraba en su habitación, reflexionando sobre lo que estaba haciendo, por fin había comprendido quien le había estado mirando en horas de clases, no podía ser otra persona mas que él, mas que Takao Kinomiya... Ya casi era la hora, y justo cuando iba cruzando por el marco de la puerta, alguien le esperaba afuera... -REI?...Que haces aquí? -Vine a buscarte, Kai...Vas a algún lado? -Pensé que estabas con Lee.... -Tenemos que hablar...  
  
Diciendo esto, Kai se dio la media vuelta y le hizo señas a Rei para que entrara a la casa....Ya estando adentro, y cerrada la puerta...Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ambos estaban molestos...Eran novios y una pelea estaba por acercarse, al menos eso parecía...  
  
Kai se abalanzó bruscamente sobre Rei y desesperadamente comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez, para sorpresa de Rei, Kai estaba llorando, pero no por la tristeza que sentía al descubrir que Lee estaba cerca de él, sino que lloraba del coraje...estaba furioso con Rei, y estaba dispuesto a desquitarse la furia de otra manera, ya ni le importó comportarse tiernamente, y aventó a Rei a uno de los sillones. Rei tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sorprendido de la actitud que estaba tomando Kai...Quien le estaba arrancando la ropa de una manera muy violenta, cruel y despiadada. -Kai!!!, me estas...haciendo...daño....suéltame!!..Rei estaba asustado, pues el Kai con el que andaba no era así de violento. -Te estoy lastimando?, ay, lo siento...Kai respiraba agitadamente...y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y a quitarse los pantalones...-Te estoy lastimando, Rei?, ¿te duele?....Y a ti no te importa que a mi me duela mas el verte con otra persona?...  
  
Rei olvidó ese miedo que le había invadido, es mas, le comenzaba a gustar la actitud de Kai, y cayeron en el juego de la seducción, para besarse sus labios. -Las veces que lo hemos hecho, tu siempre te llevas la diversión. Dijo Kai poniendo cara de pervertido y comenzando a acariciar el torso desnudo de Rei. -Esta vez me toca a mi...Kai acomodó a Rei boca abajo, y le penetró muy bruscamente, Rei gritó al sentir dentro el miembro de Kai, pero no por el dolor, sino por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento...Kai le estaba robando los suspiros, y aún más, le gustaba como se lo estaba haciendo....furioso, violento, brusco...Estaba pensando en la palabra indicada para el comportamiento de Kai... -Haré...que...te enojes muy...seguido....Aaaaaah. Gimió Rei cuando el acto hubo llegado a su fin... -No...soporto...ah, verte...con....el. Dijo Kai, abrazando el sudoroso cuerpo de Rei y besando su mejilla, agitado, respirando rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
En una banca de aquél parque solitario, se encontraba el moreno ojiazul, sonriendo de felicidad. Esperando verse con su amor...Los últimos rayos del sol vespertino se estaban despidiendo de él, para darle la bienvenida a la oscuridad de la noche...Takao estaba mas que impaciente...-lo mejor habría sido que yo pasara por su casa- Volvió a sonreír, y cerró los ojos. Era algo gracioso, Takao siempre era muy impuntual, y ahora, por Kai, había llegado temprano...Pero...siempre hay un pero...Pronto comenzó a pasar el tiempo y el chico ruso no se aparecía por ningún lado.-Que estará pasando con Kai...Será mejor que espere un poco mas...  
  
La oscuridad de la noche ha invadido al pobre corazón de Takao, quien a pesar de ser tarde, siguió esperando a su amado...La luz blanca de la luna brillaba sobre Takao, dándole un poco más de esperanzas...Hasta que Takao se comenzó a preocupar por Kai...Se puso de pie y se encaminó a la casa de Kai...  
  
Takao corría desesperadamente en dirección de la casa de Kai Hiwatari. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho...Tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediera a su amado...Las calles parecían hacerse eternas al sentir aquel temor que le estaba invadiendo. Mientras que recordaba una y otra vez, las palabras del chico ruso: "Eres muy buena gente...y eso me gusta de ti".  
  
Mientras tanto, en la casa de Hiwatari, Rei y Kai salían de ahí, saliendo de aquel éxtasis pasional del cual habían sido victimas...Se habían amado nuevamente, pues al parecer, para ellos, esto era una adicción. En el exterior de la casa, Rei volteó hacia Kai y lo abrazó fuertemente, apretándolo contra él. -Te amo no te dejaré, Kai. -Nadie se interpondrá en mi amor hacia ti, Rei, yo también te amo. Y ambos se fundieron en un beso muy profundo, del cual los dos querían ser dominantes. Pero...un ruido los interrumpió. -K...Kai? Kai se congeló por completo y Rei se sorprendió al ver al Takao todo sudoroso y agitado de tanto correr, y malherido...malherido del alma por que al parecer, le habían visto la cara. -Perdón por interrumpir tu cita, Kai...Rei...lo siento...Y diciendo esto, Takao dio la vuelta y caminó cabizbajo y sobre todo...derrotado. -Espera Takao!!!. Gritó Kai, soltándose de Rei para correr detrás de Takao, pues necesitaba darle una explicación por lo sucedido.  
  
Takao solo giró la cabeza parcialmente y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse, trató de fingir que no pasaba nada malo. -Escucha Kai. No tienes que darme explicaciones, solo hubieras llamado para avisarme que no asistirías... -Takao...Kai notó como los ojos azules de Takao se volvían cristalinos, a punto de romper en llanto. Se sentía realmente culpable. -Oye, Kai...Se feliz...Y diciendo esto, cerró los ojos, y se echó a correr, dejando en el aire una fina estela de cristalinas lágrimas, dejando a un Kai invadido de sentimientos de culpa...como se había atrevido a jugar con él. Kai se quedó atrás...boquiabierto, temblando por aquel cargo en su conciencia, si iba a salir con Takao, solo que se le había olvidado por su arrebato de pasión con Rei.  
  
Rei miraba silencioso la escena...No comprendía el plan de Kai, pero tampoco justificaba lo que le había hecho a Takao... -Puedo preguntarte algo, Kai?. Dijo Rei caminando hacia donde se encontraba el chico ruso. -Que quieres, Rei? -Que demonios estabas pensando al hacerle esto a Takao? -Déjame en paz, Rei...Y diciendo esto, entro a su casa...dejándolo con una gran interrogante.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Takao corría sin dirección alguna, dejándose guiar por la luz de la luna, sin escuchar mas nada, mas que los latidos de su corazón...los latidos de su malherido corazón. Como había podido...ser...tan...tonto...para haber caído en ese juego tan tonto, de haber obedecido a sus impulsos y aceptar esa cita...Se detuvo, frente a ese parque...en ese parque...En el que esperaba reunirse con su amor...aquel maldito lugar, en el que había arribado con tantas ilusiones, con tantas esperanzas, con tantos anhelos de reunirse con su amado...y ahora...ahora volvía a llegar ahí...Volvía a llegar a ese mismo lugar. Hace unas horas estaba lleno de vida, los niños jugaban alegremente y sin ninguna preocupación, gozando aún de aquella inocencia que les caracterizaba. Ahora, el lugar estaba solitario, triste, sin vida, estaba oscuro, estaba frío...  
  
Takao pateó una piedra, como si con ello pudiera desahogar ese dolor que le estaba lastimando tanto el corazón...No pudo...no pudo sacar ese dolor. Se sentó en la banca, la banca en las que horas antes aguardaba con el alma pendiendo de un hilo la llegada de su gran amor. -Me mintió...¡¡¡Me engañó!!!...Se dejó caer en el piso, y golpeo con un puño el suelo. Su mano sangró, pues se había herido con el puñetazo...la sangre parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo, ni el dolor punzante que sentía en los nudillos. Solo podía sentir aquel asfixiante nudo en la garganta...no quería respirar. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y sus ojos estaban inundándose en un mar de tristeza y desilusión...las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, pronto comenzó a llorar. El cielo nocturno y estrellado se volvía aún más negro y pronto se nubló, ocultando la blanca luz de aquella resplandeciente luna...y derramando aquellas frías gotas de lluvia sobre el entristecido y sollozante Takao Kinomiya, quién permaneció tirado en el piso, dolorosamente herido y sin ganas de ponerse en pie, sin ánimos de cubrirse, tal vez la lluvia fría se llevara consigo ese dolor quemante que le estaba aturdiendo su ya frágil y lastimado corazón. Tal vez...El agua fría se llevara consigo sus lágrimas...Aquellas lágrimas que derramaba por su chico...las lágrimas que derramaba por...su amado...por alguien inalcanzable.  
  
Pronto la tristeza le agotó y se recargó en la banca. Había caído en un profundo sueño...Se había quedado dormido bajo aquella fría lluvia , que caía sobre él, sin piedad, empapando todo su cuerpo por completo. En ese momento, alguien se acercó hacia él con un paraguas. Y cubriéndole de la lluvia, le llevó hasta su casa.. .Takao, débilmente pudo pronunciar un nombre...-Kai-.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Bien, hasta aquí les dejaré para que continúen...próximamente capitulo 7....XD...Gracias por su apoyo... Sobre todo, a Oro Makoto, muchas gracias por seguir la historia, e igualmente para Nancy Hiwatari...Amigas, sin su apoyo sería difícil continuar...Gracias de todo corazón...- ...Shinrine...Te doy las gracias por ser mi amiga...t.q.m. 


	7. Sentimientos de Culpa

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!! De vuelta, la loca de mi ya esta empezando a sufrir un poquito por escasez de ideas...u.u...Pero por ustedes, Kiyone exprimirá todo su cerebro. Y es que la historia se me ha salido un poquito de control...así que mientras trato de volverla a su curso...me podrán ver allí dentro de la historia poniéndole lata al gatito Lee-Kun , y no solamente Kiyone, sino otras dos chicas más...Es un peque lapsus momentáneo en el que Kiyone debe pensar...y pensar...y pensar...hasta que el cerebro se desmorone de tanta sequedad...Gracias a Shinrine Asakura y a Oro Makoto por su participación...gracias por dejarme incluirlas...Si alguien quiere aparecer en mi historia...manden sus reviews y con gusto aparecerán allí dentro, solo necesito que me digan como son, ¿oki?....nn ...Y ya que di mi BREVE intro al séptimo capítulo....Comenzamos...  
  
------------------------------------- -------------  
  
SENTIMIENTOS DE CULPA  
  
Ha amanecido un día más. El sol nuevamente hace su aparición, secando Todo lo que la lluvia nocturna había mojado...Era muy temprano, cuando todos aquellos chicos y chicas iban caminando hacia el colegio, todos con caras de adormilados, con el sueño a cuestas y algunos hasta bostezando y estirándose, como la chica del cabello negro, llamada Shinrine, quien tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas provocadas por aquel terrible sueño que tenía. La chica iba acompañada de una de sus amigas... -Tengo mucho sueño, Mako...dijo la chica del cabello negro. -Ayy Shinrine, dime cuando será el día en que no tengas nada de sueño.  
  
Ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar hasta la entrada del colegio, una gran barda sosteniendo una enorme reja negra, que estaba abierta de par en par para dejarles entrar a los estudiantes. Cuando las chicas entraron, vieron por el pasillo a un chico de cabello bicolor...el chico estaba cabizbajo, como si el peso de algún sentimiento muy fuerte le estuviera aplastando. Normalmente, Kai , aún de tener esa imagen de un chico aislado de la clase, podía reflejar a través de su mirada sus sentimientos, pero esta vez estaba triste, sumamente deprimido...En su cara dibujaban unas terribles ojeras, bajo una mirada triste y arrepentida. -Que estará pasando con Hiwatari-Kun?...se preguntó Mako...era la primera vez que veía en ese estado a Kai. -Que crees que le haya pasado a Hiwatari?...le preguntó Mako a Shinrine... -Eh?, pues no se...Shinrine bostezó una vez mas...-Debió haber tenido una mala noche. -Ustedes no saben nada de lo que esta pasando...¿Verdad?. Una voz interrumpió a aquel par de chicas intrigadas por el estado de ánimo de Kai... Era ella, la chica de la banda en la cabeza, la integrante más pequeña del clan Kusanagi, y...una de las alumnas mas perezosas de aquel colegio. Quien estaba recién llegada al lugar y echarle un vistazo a Kai Hiwatari. -Que es lo que pasa, Kiyone?.Preguntó intrigada Mako. -Es sobre los amoríos de Kai y Rei...No sabían que ellos son pareja? -Pareja?....OO, yo no...sabía eso...Dijo Mako un poco sorprendida. El estruendoso ruido del timbre interrumpió la charla de aquellas tres jóvenes, indicándoles que debían entrar a clases...  
  
Kai Hiwatari permanecía sentado en su pupitre, su mente estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar como pedirle disculpas a Takao...¿Cómo pudo haber jugado con los nobles sentimientos de una persona que en realidad le amaba?...Esto había sido algo ruin de su parte, y lo peor estaba por llegar. El chico ruso dirigió su mirada hacia el marco de la puerta del salón, y con un nudo en la garganta, pudo observar como Rei llegaba acompañado de aquel otro chico de origen chino, Lee. Ambos se veían muy bien juntos, pues con tan solo verlos mirándose el uno al otro de una manera muy tierna y dulce, irradiaban mucha miel. Pronto entró al salón el maestro a dar su clase...Kai volteó a ver hacia la parte trasera del salón, y sintió como el mundo se le venía encima al ver que Takao aún no había llegado a clases...Sonrió levemente, abrigando una pequeña esperanza...La esperanza de que a Takao se le hubiera hecho tarde, pero que de un momento a otro, entraría por aquella puerta, para sentarse en su pupitre y tomar el resto de las clases...  
  
Pasaron 10...20 minutos, media hora...Takao no llegaba, y esto era ya raro, pues a pesar de que el moreno ojiazul era algo perezoso, nunca se perdía un día de clase... -Kinomiya Takao aún no ha llegado...Alguien sabe lo que pasó con él?. Preguntó el maestro... Kai sintió como si le hubieran aventado un cubetazo de agua fría en la espalda...y recordó a Takao, en la noche anterior...-Se feliz...Pensó en él, y en el daño irreparable que le había causado...Todo por querer causarle celos a Rei Kon.  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Una hora después de la segunda clase, un chico de cabello platinado interrumpió al profesor, solicitándole al mismo unos minutos de su tiempo...El profesor accedió y salió del salón... Kiyone estaba sentada detrás de Kai, y al ver quien había sido el muchacho que hablaba con el maestro, se sonrojó...Pero se le hacía raro, pues tenía que ver obviamente con Takao. -Oye, Hiwatari...¿Qué pasa con Kinomiya?...¿Sabes por que no vino a clases hoy?...Le preguntó Kiyone a un Kai ausente, la curiosidad la estaba casi matando, pero al parecer, Kai no estaba ahí, no respondía a lo que la chica le estaba preguntando. -Bien Chicos?-dijo el maestro entrando de nuevo al salón.-Su compañero, Kinomiya Takao, no asistirá a clases hoy, ni el día de mañana, así que tendré que pedirles de favor que alguno de ustedes se encargue de llevarle las tareas a su compañero... Kai despertó de su trance, y estuvo a punto de ofrecerse como voluntario para ayudarle a Takao, pero...alguien se le adelantó... -Yo iré, profesor...Dijo Lee...dejando a Kai con la palabra en la boca, y a Rei, un poco desconcertado. -No, no maestro, Yo voy...Dijo Kiyone levantándose de su asiento. -Irán los dos, Kusanagi. Ordenó el maestro. Kiyone se sentó en el pupitre, dirigiendo miradas asesinas a Lee, mientras que este se hacía el que no la miraba...Esta chica era algo extraña. Kiyone estaba molesta, quería ir sola, quería ir a ver que le pasaba a Takao...Y de paso, conversar un poco con Kinomiya Hitoshi...La sola idea de ver a Hitoshi, la hacían estremecerse...pero quería estar cerca de él.  
  
El tiempo transcurría lentamente, y al parecer, las horas se hacían eternas, golpeando minuto a minuto al pobre corazón de Kai...la incertidumbre de no saber como estaba Takao crecía cada vez más, enterrándose en su pecho como si fueran mil dagas punzantes...Había llegado la hora del receso...Todos los compañeros del salón convivían alegremente, compartiendo sus almuerzos, y hablando de cosas interesantes...Rei y Lee nuevamente compartían el almuerzo... Rei también se sentía mal por lo que le Kai le había hecho a Takao la noche anterior...Sabía que era por su culpa, que Kai solo quería darle celos, y eso lo hacía tan responsable...El pobre de Takao había sido plantado por Kai, el amor de su vida...y ahora...quien sabe que cosa le habría pasado...estaba algo molesto con Kai, por haber jugado con alguien ajeno a su amor...con alguien que no tenía nada que ver...Volvería a hablar con Kai sobre esto...Lee era el más preocupado...No entendía la situación...No sabía de la relación de Kai y Rei, pero algo se sospechaba...Y aparte de esto, la chica rara le enviaba miradas punzantes...Lee se puso de pie, dejando a un Rei pensativo, para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Kiyone... -Disculpa...Hay algún problema conmigo señorita...? -Kusanagi Kiyone...por favor...no hay ningún problema...¬¬ -No comprendo por que desde hace rato me mira de esa manera. Lee estaba mas que apenado, pero algo tenía que decirle a la chica, ya que esta cada vez miraba aún con mas odio...Parece que el único pecado que había cometido era el de haberse ofrecido a llevarle la tarea a su compañero...Y hablando de esto...Lee pensaba en lo que le sucedía a Takao, tal vez estaba enfermo, o tal vez alguien le había herido el corazón, pues desde la primera vez que había conocido a Takao en Hong Kong, lo había visto como una persona muy fuerte...  
  
El transcurso del día era aún más lento...Y por fin...ante la desesperación de los alumnos...las horas de clases habían terminado...Por hoy...  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dos personas caminaban bajo la luz de aquel cálido sol de verano...La chica caminaba lo más distanciada de aquel chico, quien la miraba un poco temeroso...Era él demasiado tímido con las chicas...Pero esta vez, era por órdenes del profesor...  
  
-Debo ser franca contigo, Lee-Kun, no estoy molesta contigo...Pero yo quería ir a casa de Kinomiya por que quería ver a...alguien...dijo un poco apenada Kiyone...como tratando de pedir disculpas...con indirectas... -Me lo hubiera dicho en un principio...señorita Kusanagi... -Eres así siempre de cortés?...Por favor háblame de tú...¿Amigos? -S...si... Respondió Lee.-Podemos hacerlo de esta manera...Kiyone...mira, yo le ayudo a Takao con los deberes...Y tu vas sin preocupaciones a conversar con aquella persona...Te parece bien? -Siiiii!!!...No había pensado en ello...respondió Kiyone muy sonrojada...- Eres muy amable, Lee-Kun...Y diciendo esto, le dio un abrazo que casi lo tumba al suelo...  
  
Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron...Lee traía en los brazos...la tarea que le correspondía hacer a Takao...cuando por fin hubieron llegado al dojo Kinomiya... El corazón de Kiyone comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, casi a punto de salírsele por la boca...Y se puso muy nerviosa...Lee la tomó de la mano, dándole el valor suficiente para que ambos entraran... -Buenas tardes...Bienvenidos al dojo Kinomiya...Dijo el joven de cabello platinado. -Buenas tardes...Como se encuentra Takao?...preguntó Lee... -Se resfrió, en seguida los llevaré con él...muchas gracias por venir a verle, espero que le den ánimos...Verdad que si, Kiyone-Chan?...le dijo el joven a la chica...Sonriéndole gentilmente y haciendo que a Kiyone casi se le paralizara el corazón. -S...s...si?...Si...si claro que si Hitoshi-Kun...a duras penas...Kiyone pudo articular palabras...estaba tan nerviosa con solo mirar a aquel joven taaaaaaan apuesto.  
  
Hitoshi les indicó como llegar al cuarto de Takao... -Es tu oportunidad, Kiyone, ve con él...Le susurró Lee a la muchacha...Cuando ella se hubo apartado, se dispuso a entrar...Y al abrir la puerta, pudo ver desde la entrada a un Takao abatido y derrotado...recostado en su cama, y con aquella expresión de tristeza... -Te encuentras bien, Takao?...Lee se acercó hacia él...-Que te pasa amigo... -No...no pasa nada...Takao se incorporó y se sentó...fingió una sonrisa, a pesar de sentir esa gran tristeza...sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados del llanto, pero con una mano secó sus lágrimas...-Que te trae por aquí, viejo... -Vine a traer tus tareas...Te sientes mejor? -Si, un poco...Takao bajó la vista...pues no podía contenerse y sus lágrimas volvieron a rodar...estaba deshecho por dentro...Todas sus ilusiones se habían esfumado... -Takao!!!...Lee se sentó a un lado de Takao...y le abrazó... -Que pasa Takao?...Si tu eres muy fuerte. Quien te hizo daño? -No, nadie...fui yo el tonto...un tonto, tonto por dejarme engañar por la persona a la que más amo... Takao se aferró a Lee, y dejó desbordar todas sus tristezas... -Pensé que en realidad quería algo serio conmigo, pero no era cierto, todo era mentira... Takao gimió...estaba lastimosamente desgarrado por dentro...en verdad habían hecho trizas a su corazón. -Se lo que sientes, Takao, la persona a la que yo amo, creo que anda con otro...Me duele...me duele mucho por que vine desde lejos, para decirle lo que yo sentía...Si me llegara a traicionar, te juro que yo... Lee se calló, pues creyó que en lugar de hacerle algún bien a Takao, le hacía sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba... -Tu...amas a Rei?...preguntó Takao, sin ánimos de ofender a Lee, pero con la intención de saberlo...para tener cuidado en lo que dijera próximamente, sabía lo que se sentía estar enamorado y mal correspondido, no le deseaba ese dolor a nadie, por eso hizo esa absurda pregunta, que era de lo más obvia. -Si...él es el amor de mi vida...Lee bajó la vista... Takao se quedó impactado, casi a punto de entrar en shock , la persona que andaba con Kai, era, ni mas ni menos que el mismísimo Rei Kon. Si Lee sabía algo de esto, sufriría lo mismo que él, pero si alguien no se lo decía, su sufrimiento sería peor...Así que se armó de valor y comenzó... -Lee, tengo que decirte algo...Rei... -HOOOOOOOOOOOLA, TAKAITOOOOOOOO!!!.... La chica del cabello negro y su amiga interrumpieron la noticia que Takao le daría a Lee... –Te extrañamos en clase, Taka-Chan!!!...Exclamó Makoto. Shinrine se abalanzó hacia Takao, y abrazándolo hasta dejarlo casi sin aliento...-Como te sientes?...tu hermano nos dijo que estabas resfriado y... Shinrine dejó de hablar al ver los enrojecidos y tristes ojos del moreno... -Que te pasó, Taka-Chan?...Te ves muy triste...preguntó Makoto. -No...no es nada...no te preocupes Mako-Chan...Dijo Takao, sonriendo un poco... -Solo tuve una mala noche, pero ya se me pasará. -Es cierto...Hoy Kai estaba igual de triste...Se veía que no durmió bien...Será acaso alguna epidemia?...¿y si es contagioso?...Shinrine comenzó a reírse nerviosamente... -Fue Kai, cierto?...Lee miró a Takao de una manera muy suspicaz...-El te hizo este daño... -Quien?...que pasa?...Shinrine miró a Takao, luego a Lee...-No les entiendo... Al observar la escena, Makoto se puso muy nerviosa...Sabía que si no hacía algo, ocurriría algo históricamente maligno...Tendría que hacer algo y rápido, y justo antes que Lee dijera alguna palabra...Makoto entró en acción, salvando la tarde... -Donde está Kiyone?...Se supone que vendría contigo, Lee. -Ah, este...Kiyone esta....eh...Lee no sabía que responder...Así que les cambió el tema de la conversación... Lee, Makoto y Shinrine comenzaron a ayudarle con la tarea a Takao y haciéndole pasar una tarde muy amena...Takao sonrió y trató de olvidarse de sus problemas. Terminando los deberes, Makoto sacó de su bolso un pequeño radio y ella y Shinrine comenzaron a cantar... -Nerai to sadamerunda atsui kodohu toki hanate... Lee y Takao estaban de lo más divertidos al ver lo tan desafinado que cantaban sus compañeras de la escuela...Takao sonrió esa tarde...  
  
Ese momento pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...cayendo la oscuridad de la noche, todos se retiraron a sus casas...Lee caminaba pensativo...Kai había sido el responsable de que Takao derramara esas amargas lágrimas...Como pudo haber sido tan capaz de haber jugado con los sentimientos de una muy buena persona... Suspiró...  
  
Bajo aquél manto blanco de estrellas, Kai estaba nuevamente en la ventana, observando la luna...Estaba realmente arrepentido. Arrepentido...De haber hecho algo tan malo...de haber jugado con el corazón de otra persona...de haberle hecho tanto mal...Su corazón lloraba por dentro, por que no solo había logrado romper el corazón de Takao...También se estaba ganando que Rei le pusiera menos atención... De repente, el estrepitoso ruido del timbre volvió a interrumpir el momento de reflexión de Kai...Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió...Era Rei nuevamente...Los ojos de Kai brillaban en su máximo esplendor... -Vine a hablar contigo, Kai... Kai se hizo a un lado para que Rei pudiese pasar... Estando ya adentro, Kai se abrazó de Rei... -Oh, Rei...Como pude...haber hecho algo tan ruin... -Eso mismo me estaba preguntando, Kai... -Que no comprendes, Rei?...Esto lo hice por tu culpa... -Yo no te he obligado a nada, Kai...no se que te impulsó a hacerle esta maldad a Takao. -Estaba celoso...Kai bajó la vista...-¡¡ESTABA CELOSO, POR TU CULPA, SI ESE MALDITO LEE NO HUBIERA LLEGADO, NO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO ESTO!!!... -Pero eso no justifica tus malas acciones con Takao... Kai se dejó caer en uno de los sillones...Y comenzó a decir entre sollozos... –Rei, te amo como a nadie...No soporto al verte con Lee. -Lee es muy buen amigo mío...No puedo darle la espalda...Rei se acercó a Kai... Kai alzó la mirada y observó a su amado...Rei tomó entre sus manos, el rostro de Kai... -Sabes que yo te amo, Eres mío...Y te confieso que si lo que querías era darme celos...Lo has logrado...Diciendo esto, besó a Kai con mayor intensidad que en ocasiones pasadas. Como queriendo beber todo aquel dulce néctar de sus tiernos labios...Y lentamente, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa...Kai se sintió confundido...Como podía estar tratando de hacer el amor con Rei, cuando estaba preocupado por Takao...pasaron unos minutos...Mientras que estos chicos se besaban y se acariciaban, haciendo elevar sus temperaturas corporales...Rei se detuvo... Y se vistió nuevamente... -No puedo...No puedo Kai, ya no puedo seguir con esta farsa. Kai no podía creer lo que Rei estaba haciendo... -Yo amo a Lee. Ya no puedo seguir engañándote...  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Hasta aquí llega el capitulo siete...creo que me excedí con mi aparición en escena...XD (y lo digo por la aparición de Hitoshi nn), becho, becho...como les dije ( y vuelvo a repetir) La historia se me salió un poquito de control...u.u...Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por devolver el curso a la historia...Originalmente, Kai narraría la historia mientras esperaba su muerte...en cambio, la historia se volvió un flash back de todos los personajes...pero al menos, así se sabrá como sucedieron las cosas...(Aaaay mi cabeza)... Saludos nuevamente...A Shinrine Asakura...¡¡¡Esa mi Yoh!!!...XD. A Oro Makoto... y un fuerte abrazo a Nancy Hiwatari... Nancy...tengo unas palabras pa ti solita...Domo arigato gozamaisu...sean felices...Aliméntense sanamente y recuerden que...solo se vive una vez...SAYONARA... 


	8. Aguantatelas Corazòn

Nihao!!! ...Kiyone de nuevo, sufriendo como siempre...puesto que cierto niño de cabello verde, y de un ruso...(Quienes aún continúan su pleito por el título de Niño Mártir del año...)...Siguen en una discusión que terminará en sangre...créanme... Por otro lado...Estoy a pocos capítulos del gran finale...XD. Estoy contenta por los reviews recibidos, y por los bellos comentarios que han hecho...Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia... Kai.- (con la cara ensangrentada) Muajajajajaaaaaaaa...La victoria es miaaaaa..... Kiyone.- Que bueno...Te va a tocar sufrir un buen en este capitulo. Espero que les agrade que incluya un songfic..."Aguántatelas Corazón", una canción del grandioso y bellísimo Yahir...que me pareció apropiada al tema...Espero que les guste...XD. ADVERTENCIA: Si son tan sentimentales como yo mera, les recomiendo sacar su cajita de pañuelos desechables...Créanme que los necesitarán...puesto que esto es puro drama...T.T  
  
AGUÁNTATELAS CORAZON  
  
Aguántatelas corazón Aprieta bien los dientes Acepta que ella ya no volverá... Aguántatelas corazón Camina al horizonte Que el pasado ya no vuelve nunca mas. Un ángel en mi puerta Me dice que ya esta dormida en sus brazos. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
Kai se quedó petrificado al oír las crueles palabras que salían de los labios de Rei. "Amo a Lee...Ya no puedo seguir engañándote"...Sintió como el mundo se empezaba a desmoronar ante sus si una estaca le hubiera atravesado el corazón...Semidesnudo y recostado en el sillón, solo pudo observar con dolor como Rei le dijo adiós, y se dio la vuelta, para abrir esa puerta...Esa estúpida puerta que permitió que su amado se fuera...Estando ya solo...Kai sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta, su respiración se había dificultado...Ahora...ahora solamente pensaba en morir...En abandonar ese cruel mundo....Sin Rei, ya no importaba la vida...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
Aguántatelas corazón Quien dijo que los hombres no deben llorar Aguántatelas corazón Aunque estés malherido y te duela esta herida mortal...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
-No lo acepto... ¡¡¡NO ACEPTO QUE TE VAYAS!!!...No puedo perderte Rei, lo eres todo para mi. Regresa por favor, dime que todo lo que has dicho fue broma...que vas a volver...te necesito, sin ti me siento solo...Por favor regresa amor mío, te amo...TE AMO TANTO...Kai cayó al suelo, con la cabeza perdida en el techo...No pudo contenerse más, y las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir sus ojos, el llanto se hacía cada minuto más amargo y doloroso...Su piel se estremecía con el frío de la habitación solitaria, donde minutos antes, estuvo a punto de hacer suyo a su amado Rei..."Amo a Lee"...-Lo ama a él...Maldito el día en que se apareció en nuestro camino...Maldita la hora en la que me enamoré de Rei...Maldita la hora en que nos hicimos uno solo...maldito yo mismo por amarte tanto...Me odio a mi mismo, solo quiero morir...Kai sollozaba y gemía...la tristeza estaba ahogándolo, apretando su garganta...-No soy nada...no soy...nada...nada...  
  
Kai aún esperaba, con la vista nublada, rasada de lágrimas, observaba aquella puerta. Aquella puerta de color café....Aquella puerta en la que ocasiones anteriores le había permitido la entrada a su koi...Esperaba a que Rei entrara y le dijera que todo había sido una broma, una broma para vengar la maldad que le había hecho a Takao...Esperaba...Se puso de pie...Abrió la puerta, esperando verle en la calle. No había nadie...estaba oscuro...Cerró la puerta... Subió las escaleras de la casa, de SU casa, aquella casa en la que había tenido sus aventuras pasionales con Rei...y entró en su habitación....Que había ahí?...Solo un buró, un pequeño estereo, una televisión, una cama, su cama, la que velaba por el mientras soñaba con Rei...Y la ventana...Aquella ventana...estaba abierta...Se asomó y miró hacia al cielo nocturno. -Por que me hizo esto...Por que me ilusionó de esta manera?...por que me hice un maldito adicto a sus besos?...por que me enamoré de él. No soporto estar solo...Sin él yo no soy nada...NADA. Se sentó en su cama...y se dejó caer de espaldas...abrazó a su almohada, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente...mirando nuevamente hacia al techo...Rei ya lo había dicho todo...Sus palabras eran como un golpe directo en donde más le dolía...su corazón...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
Aguántatelas corazón No pierdas el sentido Levántate que todo sigue igual Aguántatelas corazón Tu sabes no estas solo Siempre hay tiempo para otra oportunidad  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
-Ahora me doy cuenta del mal que te hice, Takao. Mi Takao...Tu solo me amaste y yo destruí tu corazón...Espero que puedas perdonarme por todo el mal que te hice...Pero me gustaría que supieras que si quería salir contigo, que si estaba listo para una cita contigo...Que tal vez...Si Rei no hubiera llegado...nos hubiéramos dado una oportunidad...Soy un verdadero fracaso...Nunca vi tus verdaderos sentimientos...y me maldigo a mi mismo...quiero cerrar mis ojos y nunca más despertar...Te comprenderé si me guardas rencor el resto de tu vida...Por que la mía pronto llegará a su fin...Siento como mi corazón esta llorando...Se esta desangrando...Ya no lo siento en su lugar...Tal vez ya no esta ahí. Tal vez nunca tuve un corazón...O es que se fue al lado de Rei...Mi vida esta hecha trizas...toda la vida sufrí muchas penas...y esta es la peor de todas...Rei...Por que me hiciste esto...Yo te amaba...Me entregué a ti...Te di todo el amor que había en mi...Ahora, estoy viviendo en el pasado...El dolor ya no se puede curar...Rei, te di mi corazón, y mi libertad, solo hasta ahora, que he visto llegar el final...Este final...  
  
Kai aún lloraba y sollozaba...Su corazón ya había sido golpeado...y aunque por fuera, pudiera aparentar ser un chico duro y sin sentimientos...Por dentro estaba sintiendo esfumarse de si mismo, hasta ya no quedar nada de él..  
  
-Lee...Tu...tu me robaste mi motivación para seguir con vida...Solo el amor de Rei me mantenía en pie...La vida se ha ensañado conmigo...Tal vez nunca debí haber nacido...El mundo nunca necesito a Kai Hiwatari. El mundo no me necesita...Yo me retiraré...  
  
Kai sentía ya todo frío, y recordaba todo desde el principio, desde cuando vio por primera vez a Rei Kon, hasta cuando le dio su primer beso...Kai siempre había sufrido...Y pensaba que al lado de Rei, su vida sería otra... -Que equivocado estaba, mis ojos se están ahogando en este mar de lágrimas...Mi vida se esta escapando poco a poco...mis manos aún tiemblan al no tocar tu delicada piel...Mis labios están secándose...Necesitaba probar aún el dulce sabor de tus finos labios. Y tus ojos dorados al observarme, y tus suspiros a la hora del amor...No puedo estar sin ti, Rei...No puedo...no me hago a la idea de estar toda la vida sin ti, sin tu amor, sin tu presencia... Necesito salir de aquí. Salir... de todo esto, despertar y encontrarte a un lado en mi cama...Pero se que al voltear, tu no vas a estar...Tu vas a estar en otro lado, Quizás dormido entre los brazos de Lee, o tal ves, entregándote a él, amándose en cuerpo y alma...Dándole ese cuerpo que alguna vez tuve entre mis brazos...No puedo, seguir con esta agonía...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
Un canto de sirenas Me trae el eco de tu vos y tu nombre...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
-Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y detenerte en tu partida...Me lo reprocho hasta ahorita...Soy un estúpido por haberte dejado ir...Por no haber reaccionado al oír tu confesión...Todo este tiempo lo amaste a él...Todo era una mentira...Los besos, las caricias...Tu me has hecho feliz el tiempo que estuviste a mi lado, rompiste mi corazón, como si fuera un trozo de papel. Sin tu amor, no se que vaya a ser de mi, no sabré cuál será mi destino, solo esperar a morir lo más pronto. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
aguántatelas corazón quien dijo que los hombres no deben llorar aguántatelas corazón aunque estés malherido y te duela esta herida mortal...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
El mundo entero va a derrumbarse sobre mi, aplastando mi ultimo aliento de vida. Vuelve, dime que me amas, dime que todo fue inventado...No se por que me insisto a mi mismo con esta absurda idea, aún sabiendo que a estas horas estarás con él, sintiéndote libre de decirle lo que sientes, y talvez, te olvides de a hacer frío, extraño tan pronto tu mirada felina llena de deseo, cada que te abrazaba, sentía que aparecía el cálido sol que disipaba la oscuridad de mi corazón...Tu risa transformaba mis días tristes en días alegres llenos de vida, me hiciste sentir lo que nunca pensé poder experimentar...Regresa por favor...Rei!!!, mi Rei...Mi amado...No quiero una vida sin ti, no quiero estar mas solo...Lo siento, si fue mi culpa...perdóname...Perdóname...Mi mente esta vagando, y una idea ha cruzado como una flecha por mi cerebro...No aguantaré una vida llena de tristeza , sin tu amor...Yo destruiré mi vida...No valgo nada...  
  
Kai sonrió fugazmente...Al parecer, estaba todo ya planeado... -Mañana al anochecer, partiré de este mundo, triste...Sin el amor de él. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño invadiera su ser...las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas...Se había dormido... -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.  
  
TT.TT, buuuuuuuuu, snif, snif ...(sonándose)...Aaaaaaaay mi corazón....me dolió mas a mi que al pobre de Kai...Kai?....KAAAAAAAAI!!!!! Kai.- Snif, snif...T.T Que triste fue eso...Que sentimental...Digno de todo un mártir como yo... Lyzerg.- ¬¬...  
  
Este capitulo esta basado en una experiencia real, a excepción de las ideas de suicidio y de las "aventuras pasionales", Kiyone sufrió el desprecio de su ser mas amado (y que todavía no puede curarse)...Duele, pero una logra sobreponerse...Y aunque muy poco le veo, siento que quiero correr detrás de él....T.T, por el llevo el adristello a cuestas...Te extraño....  
  
Por cierto, se abrirá nuevamente el torneo "El mártir del mes"...o más bien, de mi próximo fanfiction...nueva participante...Kiyone Hiwatari...XD(no es cierto, no se crean) cada voto vale 2 puntos, voten... Los candidatos son...  
  
Lyzerg (Shaman King): nn siiiiii....Voten por mi....DONCELLA JEAN!!! T.T...  
  
Kai Hiwatari:¬¬...Aplastaré la cabeza de todos estos bobos... nadie le gana a Hiwatari...XD  
  
Takao Kinomiya: A poco yo también participo??  
  
Rei Kon: Prometo ser un buen mártir...VAMOS DRIGER!  
  
Max Mizuhara: ...ok, ok...  
  
Kiyone Hiwatari: Lo siento u.u, tuve que meter de nuevo al niño del cabello verde por que no dejaba de poner lata...  
  
Por favor dejen sus votos en sus reviews...Los puntos servirán para escribir un nuevo fanfiction, y el personaje que tenga mas votos, será el protagonista de mi próximo drama...  
  
La vida es bella, aunque esté llena de obstáculos y pruebas por aprobar...Todo tiene solución...menos la muerte..  
  
SAYONARA nn Kiyone Hiwatari ICHI BAN...XD 


	9. Un Corazón Roto

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!!, después de tanto llorar con el capítulo 8, nos dirigimos casi al final...estamos muy cerca...Agradezco a mis queridas amigas que han seguido mi historia, estoy muy contenta por los resultados. Si les soy sincera, pensé que sin la ayuda de nadie, esta historia no les gustaría...Y ahora, me alegra la respuesta y el apoyo que he recibido de su parte...Saludos a la family...XD A mi madre Lizz, a mi tía Zei, a mi tía Oro Makoto...a mis primas Mido- Chan, Kokoro Yana, Shinrine...Y en especial a mi prima Nancy...besos primita XD..., un abrazo a mi amiga Anya Shoryuki...y besos y abrazos para womenvenus y Nephra (hi, rival...XD...)...  
  
Kai.- Y dale con el rollo de la familia...  
  
Kiyone.- ¬¬...Si claro  
  
nota de la autora: A veces para escribir, me apoyo mucho en la música...oyendo canciones trágicas, o instrumentales....en especial un instrumental de Sailor Moon Stars, llamada Tuxedo death...esa música esta muy melancólica...pero este capítulo...(no me lo puedo creer)...lo escribí escuchando "Sobakasu" e "It´s Gonna Rain" de Rurouni Kenshin...ambas canciones están bien alegres...ñ.ñU...me pregunto como le habré hecho...XD...Cambiaré a "Hao no theme" de Shaman King...  
  
--------------------------------------  
------------  
  
UN CORAZÓN ROTO  
  
Había amanecido un nuevo día, el clima estaba un poco cambiado, comenzaba a dejarse sentir el frío viento que anunciaba que el otoño no tardaría en llegar a Japón...Los árboles dejaban caer sus amarillas y secas hojas...Las cuáles caían en la calle, haciendo un bello cuadro del hermoso paisaje...Kiyone caminaba a un lado de Hitoshi Kinomiya...Ambos estaban un poco preocupados por Takao, pero en el fondo sabían que Takao se recuperaría y superaría esta mala pasada...  
  
-No se que decirte...Hitoshi...Podría hablar con Takao...  
  
-Aún no comprendo...dijo Hitoshi un poco pensativo...-Esa noche que lo encontré en el parque, murmuró el nombre de Kai... Temo que ese chico le haya hecho algún mal a mi hermano...Si lo hizo...Yo no se lo perdonaré...  
  
Kiyone no articuló palabra...Solo siguió caminando...Takao iba delante de ellos...No había oído ni una sola palabra de la conversación de aquella pareja...  
  
El moreno ojiazul levantó la vista...Y pudo sentir como una fresca brisa otoñal acariciaba sus mejillas...El chico se veía repuesto...Parecía que nada le hubiera pasado...Miró hacia el suelo y pudo ver como el sol proyectaba su sombra en el piso...-Eso quiere decir que todavía tengo un alma...Murmuró y sonrió un poco...  
  
Los tres hubieron llegado pronto a la escuela...Hitoshi se despidió de su hermano y de su amiga...para después darse la media vuelta y marcharse...  
  
-Takao...¿te sientes mejor?...preguntó Kiyone un poco preocupada...  
  
Takao le sonrió a la chica...y cerró los ojos...  
  
-Kiyone...Dime algo...Estas enamorada de él, cierto?, te gusta mi hermano.  
  
-TAKAO!!!...Kiyone se sonrojó...-Eso no viene al caso...  
  
-Es feo sufrir por amor...Y tu más que nadie sabes lo que yo siento por... Takao calló abruptamente...Olvídalo...  
  
-Es por...Kai?...No tienes que ocultármelo...Lo supe desde un principio...Puedes contarme que pasó?  
  
-No quiero complicarme más la existencia, Kiyone, no me dejaré vencer por nadie, ni siquiera por Kai Hiwatari...  
  
Ambos llegaron al salón de clases...Los demás compañeros estaban impresionados...Era la primera vez que Takao Kinomiya llegaba temprano a clases...Rei estaba sentado en su pupitre, observando al moreno ojiazul...Cuando Kiyone hubo dejado de hablar con el moreno y se hubo retirado...Rei se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta el asiento de Takao... -Como te sientes, amigo?...Preguntó Rei...Takao desvió la mirada...prefería ver otra cosa que el rostro hipócrita de Rei Kon...  
  
-Estoy bien...Un poco resfriado, eso es todo...  
  
-Takao...Tenemos que hablar de un asunto...  
  
-No hay nada de que hablar, Rei...Por cierto...Kai no ha llegado, el nunca llega tarde...Le hiciste algo malo? Rei sintió la gran indirecta de Takao como un golpe bajo...Parecía que en ausencia de Kai, Takao se estuviera ensañando con él...Se sentía muy avergonzado porque era parte de su culpa el que Takao estuviera enfermo y malherido...  
  
En ese momento, Lee entró al salón...Había salido unos minutos por que tenía que entregar un trabajo pendiente al profesor de matemáticas...  
  
-Takao!!!...Pensé que vendrías hasta mañana...Exclamó Lee alegre al ver que su compañero de clases lucía mejorado...  
  
-Oh, vamos viejo, Hay mucho Takao para el rato...Takao rió con Lee...No le guardaba ningún rencor puesto que también el era una víctima de Rei...Aunque este no supiera nada del asunto...  
  
-TAKAITOOOOOO!!!!...Una voz interrumpió la conversación de los tres chicos...Era Shinrine...quien estaba recién llegada al salón...Makoto traía puesto los audífonos, por eso no había notado la presencia de Takao ni de Shinrine...Quien se le había lanzado a Takao con un gran impulso que casi lo tumbó de espaldas al piso.-Que bueno que estas bien...El golpazo fue brutal que llamó la atención de Makoto, quien vio a Takao y a Shinrine en el suelo...y exclamó:  
  
-Taka-Chan!!!!, ya estas muy bien...Sonrió la pequeña Makoto al ver a su amigo en perfecto estado de ánimo  
  
-Por cierto, en unos minutos comienzan las clases y Kai no ha llegado...Esto es muy ó Shinrine...un poco extrañada por la situación...  
  
-Buenos Días jóvenes...Todos a sus lugares...El profesor de cálculo había llegado...  
  
-------------------------------------- -------------  
  
El día se hizo eterno para ó a sufrir una extraña mezcla de sentimientos...Estaba preocupado por la ausencia de Kai, el no era así, no faltaría a las clases si no fuera por algo muy importante...Pero, los sentimientos del moreno se hacían más confusos...Tal vez Kai y Rei se vieron la noche pasada y habían tenido un poco de..."acción"...y pues talvez Kai se abría quedado dormido, agotado por el esfuerzo...Takao sintió frío, aún no estaba recuperado totalmente de su resfriado...y lo peor sucedió cuando se hizo esta pregunta...¿En realidad odiaba a Kai o le seguía queriendo?...Prefirió pensar en otra cosa...  
  
Observó a Kiyone...La chica estaba enamorada de su hermano, eso era mas que obvio, puesto que cada que aparecía Hitoshi, las mejillas de la chica se enrojecían al tenerle cerca...Pero...Hitoshi solo la quería como a una buena amiga...Por el momento, Hitoshi quería salir con más gente de su edad...Y Kiyone era muy chica para él...Takao se preguntaba como es que ella aguantaba esa tortura, sobre todo por que Hitoshi-Kun le tenía muy en claro cuales eran sus sentimientos...-En realidad soportará tanto?- Se preguntó al respecto...y siguió observando a sus compañeros de la clase...  
  
Luego observó a Lee, su situación era la misma que la de Kiyone- Chan...Ambos estaban enamorados de sus respectivos galanes...Lee estaba tan embobado, tan embelesado por el chico de los ojos amarillos...y al parecer...Rei dejaba entrever que sentía lo mismo por Lee...Tal vez ellos se harían pareja...Y que pasaría con Kai...¿Kai?...-Deja de pensar en él, maldito cerebro- murmuró Takao para sus adentros... Y después se dispuso a estudiar las lecciones...  
  
Por fin...El letargo había llegado a su fin...Las clases habían terminado, y todos alborotados, los alumnos salieron rápidamente del salón, pues querían permanecer lo mas fuera posible de su salón de clases..pues para algunos, éstas eran unas torturas...  
  
Shinrine se despidió de Makoto y de Kiyone...Estas dos últimas se fueron juntas, pues vivían por el mismo rumbo...Shinrine estaba un poco fastidiada por el "pesado" día de clases...-Lo primero que haga llegando a la casa será dormir el poco rato que me queda libre...Demonios, el trabajo de investigación, casi lo olvidaba...Justo cuando estaba bostezando, sintió que alguien había pasado por un lado...Shinrine se quedó paralizada, pues sintió como un aura congelante le estaba transmitiendo una gran tristeza y un profundo y desgarrante dolor...Casi contagiándole las enormes ganas de llorar...La chica reaccionó y pudo ver a aquel chico...aquél chico del cabello bicolor... -Oye!!! Hiwatari-Kun!!! ...Oyeeeee!!!  
  
Shinrine corrió tras él...  
  
-Oye, Hiwatari...Que extraño...Hoy no fuiste a la esuela...Pasa algo?  
  
No recibió respuesta alguna de aquel chico que ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos...No le contestaba...Su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte del buscando algo...Su mirada reflejaba el dolor que llevaba a cuestas...Lucía terriblemente mal...estaba pálido, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos...estaba taciturno...ya sin hablar...Parecía un muerto en vida...  
  
-Hiwatari-kun? Te ocurre algo malo?... Shinrine se dio por vencida al ver que el chico ruso no le contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas...Y más cuando vio que el bicolor se retiraba...sus ojos de color carmín estaban extraviados...Sus grandes y oscuras ojeras no le ayudaban a mejorar en nada su apariencia... La chica del cabello negro de repente noto que el ruso llevaba algo en la mano...Una botella...se quedó pensativa y pronto comenzó a preocuparse...  
  
-Desde cuando toma Hiwatari?...Crei que no tenía vicios... Shinrine también se retiró...En unas horas tendría que juntarse con Makoto, y con Kiyone en casa de Takao...Puesto que irían a hacer una investigación sobre las plantas monocotiledóneas y dicotiledóneas...Maldita clase de biología...  
  
-------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Eran las cuatro de la tarde...Ya no hacía tanto calor como antes...El otoño estaba tomándose la amabilidad de refrescar a todos con sus frescas brisas...el sol ya no calaba tanto...Mientras que del dojo Kinomiya, Takao estaba a punto de salir, cuando Hitoshi le detuvo...  
  
-Escúchame...Eres mi hermano...y te aprecio mucho...Y quiero decirte que puedes contar conmigo...y puedes contarme si te pasa algo que te incomode...  
  
Takao vio esta ocasión como una oportunidad para poder descargar su dolor y ándole todo lo que le había pasado hace dos días...Cuando esperaba reunirse con Kai...  
  
-No sé...dijo Takao...y las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus azules ojos... -Es que Kai Hiwatari me pidió salir con él...Y me dejó plantado, cuando lo fui a buscar, el...estaba con otra persona...Me sentí...mal, por verlo con otro...Es que yo...  
  
-Tu amas a Kai Hiwatari, no es así, Takao?...preguntó Hitoshi desconcertado...  
  
Takao asintió con la cabeza...y tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas, puesto que las tres chicas acababan de llegar...Makoto y Shinrine reían a todo pulmón...Mientras que Kiyone venía muy seria...Estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que tal vez le costaría casi la vida...(por exagerar, XD...).  
  
-Vamonos ya, Kinomiya...Gritó Makoto desde la entrada...  
  
Kiyone por su parte, caminó hacia dentro del dojo, donde a un lado de Takao, se encontraba el chico del cabello platinado...se puso de puntitas y tomó a Hitoshi de las manos, para después acercar lentamente su rostro al de él...Para darle un dulce beso en los labios...Todos se habían quedado pasmados ante la situación, y decidieron dejarlos solos...Takao salió de su casa, para esperar a Kiyone afuera...  
  
-Kiyone!!!...dijo Hitoshi, alejando su cara de la de su amiga...-Que estas haciendo!, Sabes que...  
  
-Es que yo...¡¡¡TE AMO HITOSHI!!!...El rostro de Kiyone estaba muy rojo a mas no poder...  
  
-Yo no puedo quererte de la manera en que tu lo deseas, Kiyone-Chan...  
  
Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Kiyone...Quien no daba crédito a las crueles y despiadadas palabras de Hitoshi-kun...Se soltó de él y empujándolo...salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a sus compañeros ahí de pie...Desconcertado, Takao dijo:  
  
-Quien hará la parte de Kiyone en la investigación?.  
  
-Yo lo haré...Dijo Shinrine...Que por cierto...Hoy vi a Kai...  
  
-QUEEE???...El rostro de Takao se iluminó un poco, pero tratando de disimular su emoción...preguntó...haciéndose el molesto.  
  
-Ah, si?, y que hay con él...  
  
-Se veía realmente decirte que le hablé y no me respondió...Y llevaba una botella de ¿vodka?...Yo ni siquiera sabía de esos vicios de Kai...  
  
Takao sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo...Kai podría ser un chico solitario, pero nunca había sido capaz de tener esos vicios...Esto no era normal...Kai no había asistido a la escuela...Y luego dicen que lo habían visto con una botella en la mano...Que estará pensando hacer?  
  
El moreno ojiazul corrió en dirección a la casa de Hiwatari...dejando a aquel par de chicas desconcertadas...Dos de los integrantes del equipo escapando de hacer la tarea...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Listo!!!, terminé el capítulo 9...Todo gracias al apoyo de ustedes...El capítulo 10 (un pequeño adelanto, XD...) Takao llegará hasta la casa de Kai, impidiéndole hacer a este una barbaridad...Y salvándole la vida...Kai descubrirá quien es en realidad Takao Kinomiya...En este capítulo hice mi debut como mártir...creo que soy malísima para esto...  
  
Kai: ¬¬, tuuuu?, Mártir?. Pero si el papel te queda como anillo al dedo.  
  
Kiyone: ¬¬ Déjame en paz...  
  
Sayonara!!! 


	10. Un rayo de luz

Nihao...Escribiendo para ustedes el capitulo 10...Espero escribir en este capítulo un buen drama...O al menos haré el intento...  
  
Kai.- Como con tus patéticos intentos de lemon  
  
Kiyone.- Oye!!!...u.u, si de plano estoy pa' llorar...  
  
Kai.- ¬¬, je je...esa niña no sabe...XD  
  
Kiyone.- Mira!!!, me pareció ver a Takao por ahí...  
  
Kai.- OO, donde, donde...  
  
Saludos a la family....En especial a Nancy...Te aseguro saldras en la historia XD Si es que son tan sentimentales como yo...advertencia: Su caja de pañuelos a la mano...Haré lo más posible para escribir un buen drama, digno de todo un mártir como Kai, ya que este ha sufrido durante toda su vida...Y esta no será la excepción...(No importa que Kiyone se desgarre por dentro, todo para arrancarles sus lágrimas a mis lectoras...XD...)...Espero les   
  
UN RAYO DE LUZ  
  
-Mi corazón esta dejando de latir...Cada segundo disminuye mi ritmo cardiaco...Por dentro estoy sintiendo perder más y más fuerza...Y el aire esta comenzando a congelarse a mi alrededor... Nadie esta para verme, nadie... Nadie esta para detenerme...Hoy mi vida llegará a su fin...Por que la única persona que me rescató de la soledad, ahora se ha ido con otro...Lo más probable sea que regresen juntos a su pueblo natal en China, y comiencen una nueva vida juntos...Sin importarles un bledo lo que me este pasando...En estos momentos, siento como desfilan por mi mente esas imágenes...Aquél bello recuerdo que me dejaste, nunca voy a olvidarte, Rei, y te prometo que a donde vaya...Voy a recordarte y tenerte presente, sin importar que mi cuerpo pronto se quedará inerte, en este frío cuarto...En donde días atrás hubo fuego...Ahora se esta extinguiendo la pequeña llama que quedaba de nuestro amor... Esto es tan triste...Un trago amargo...Me arde por dentro, como el alcohol que ingerí para tratar de tomar valor para quitarme de encima esta pena enorme, mi vida...  
  
Es un gran trago amargo, un gran sorbo de hiel y de derrota...Mi cabeza esta recargada en el sillón donde te aventé y te hice mío...Donde me senté y donde esperaba a entregarme a ti...Donde me diste esa horrible noticia de que amabas a ese...A Lee...  
  
Ya no hay esperanza ni consuelo para mi, y todo lo que me queda es estar rodeado de soledad...Ya no podré aguantar esto...Siempre he sido víctima de la soledad...De los maltratos...de los abusos de mi abuelo...y del amor de Rei... Siento como si me estuviera hundiendo lentamente en un mar de agua cristalina, ahogándome...Todo se esta volviendo oscuro y frío...Mis ojos se cierran lentamente...Puedo sentir como la vida se me esta escapando de las manos...Moriré solo siempre he estado...No valgo nada para nadie...Mi vida ya no tiene sentido...Y deseo de todo corazón que Lee nunca te vaya a traicionar...No deseo que sientas este mismo dolor...Por que ha pesar de todo esto, no te guardo ningún rencor...Espero que seas feliz, y estés donde estés, nunca olvides que siempre te estaré agradecido por haber compartido momentos de tu vida conmigo...Sin importarte como fuera por dentro y por fuera...Por que a pesar de que jugaste con mi cariño...Pude sentir un poco de tu amor...Nunca dejaré de quererte, mi niño adorado...Mi hermoso gatito...mi mejor momento de toda la vida...Mi mas grande amor...  
  
Hoy todo llega al final para mi...Creo que así debió ser desde un principio...Nunca debí enamorarme...Si tan solo hubiera previsto esto...Me duele tanto el alma...Ya no puedo moverme...Me esta dando mucho sueño...Mi corazón ya casi no esta latiendo...Estoy listo para partir de este mundo...Y viajar al infinito...Donde te observaré para cuidarte...Y tu, te quedas en buenas manos, por que Lee es la persona a la que tu has elegido...El es el dueño de tu corazón y creo que siempre lo ha sido...No puedes negar que desde que apareció de nuevo en tu vida...Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre nosotros...  
  
Ya no tengo fuerza...Y espero que ya pronto mi vida termine...Me hubiera gustado morir en tus brazos, Pero que estoy diciendo...Morir en tus brazos me sería un gran privilegio...Me pregunto si llorarás por mi cuando te enteres de que Kai Hiwatari es mas que un pasado oscuro en tu vida...Que ya no existe...Que decidió abrir las alas y emprender un eterno viaje hasta la luna...Aún estoy un poco conciente, puedo escuchar el débil susurro del viento que se cuela por la ventana, esta helando allá será este invierno...Me pregunto si hará mucho frío...Ya no importa eso...Ahora, con mi muerte, le daré un gran alivio a mi amado...Pues ya no seré un obstáculo...Y compensaré el daño que le hice al chico de los ojos azules, aquel que se enfermó por mi culpa, y que derramó tantas lágrimas por mi...Takao, si tan solo supieras que esa noche que perdí a Rei, pude sentir el mismo dolor asfixiante que sentiste tu al ser víctima de mi sucio juego...No lo creo, tu eres una muy buena persona...Eso me gusta de ti...Ahora lo estoy pensando en serio, y deseo que pronto te enamores nuevamente de aquella persona que sepa corresponderte a la perfección...Yo te hice daño...También pagaré esta deuda, con mi vida, pagaré este terrible daño...  
  
Ya estoy perdiéndola noción del tiempo, ni siquiera se si es de día, de noche...Puedo escuchar que alguien esta llamando a la puerta...No puedo abrir...Vuelven a llamar...Golpean desesperadamente la puerta...No desiste...Esa persona es persistente... Que es ese sonido?...Parece que han derrumbado mi puerta...Ya no puedo ni siquiera mirar quien es...  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOO......KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- ( Kai en su imaginación esta hundiéndose en un pantano, puede ver todo oscuro, y de las penumbras, puede ver a esa persona quien esta preocupada por el...el moreno ojiazul le extiende su mano, tratando de sacarle de ahí )  
  
-Estoy hundiéndome en este negro mar que me llevará hasta mi muerte...  
  
-No digas eso!!! Por que lo has hecho, Kai...  
  
-Me lo merezco...Por ser un estúpido...Por eso.  
  
-No vale la pena hacer esto...Dame la mano...  
  
-Por que...por que estas haciendo esto...Takao...  
  
-No quiero que te pase nada malo...  
  
-Merezco la muerte por hacerte tanto daño...  
  
-Eso déjalo en el pasado...Por mi nunca hubo problema.  
  
-Derramaste tus preciosas lágrimas por mi culpa...  
  
-Derramaré más si me abandonas...  
  
-Déjame partir...Ya no quiero vivir con esta pena...  
  
-Es...por Rei?  
  
-El me dejó...Me lo merezco por estúpido...  
  
-Rei no merece que te quites la vida por él...  
  
-Perdóname Takao...Por mi culpa también te enfermaste...  
  
-Mi vida será de lo más gris si te vas...  
  
-Tu eres el único que se preocupa por mi...A pesar de haberte hecho una maldad...  
  
-Es por que te amo, Kai...  
  
-Me...me has dicho que...que me amas?  
  
-Con toda el alma...Dame la mano...Si tu te vas...Puedes jurar que yo me iré contigo...Yo siempre te he querido...Pero nunca te dije nada...Tenía miedo...Temía que me rechazaras...De oír que no sentías nada por mi...Y cuando me enteré de que tenías novio...Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...Pero mi corazón me decía que si esa era tu felicidad, Yo también estaría feliz...Por que para mi, mi felicidad es tu bienestar...Que seas feliz aunque no sea yo el que te la de...  
  
-Takao...  
  
-Mi vida no valdrá la pena si tu te vas...  
  
-Tu tienes un futuro por delante...Busca a alguien que te ame tanto, como me amas a mi...Dale a esa persona todo el amor que me reservaste y se feliz...Yo no merezco tu amor después de esa mala jugada...  
  
-Kai...No me dejes...Mi corazón esta latiendo desenfrenadamente...Mis ojos se están comenzando a inundar por las amargas lágrimas que se derraman por que tu te sientes deprimido...Has llegado hasta estos extremos por esa persona que no se merece esto que tu estas haciendo...El te ha abandonado...Y tu quieres perder la vida por el...Por favor, Kai, no te vayas...Dame una oportunidad...de cuidarte, de amarte...  
  
-Tengo miedo, Takao...De que tu...  
  
-Yo nunca sería capaz de jugar con tus sentimientos...Te amo, y antes de hacerte algún mal, me mataría yo primero...  
  
La oscuridad que estaba rodeando a Kai, pronto se vio atravesada por un hermoso rayo de luz blanca, la cuál caía sobre el moreno ojiazul, que estaba de pie, sonriéndole...Su sonrisa era tan cálida...Y sus brazos estaban abiertos...Esperando a guardarle y protegerle de todo mal...La oscuridad se estaba disipando cada vez mas rápido, y el pantano desapareció...Kai estaba en tierra firme...Se puso de pie...  
  
-Perdóname...Por ser un ciego...Por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos...Por haber jugado con tu corazón, por hacerte esperar, por asustarte...por...  
  
Takao se acercó, era impresionante que esa deslumbrante luz le estaba siguiendo hasta donde estaba, era una sensación de paz y tranquilidad...El ojiazul se detuvo frente a él...Y con uno de sus dedos, acariciando los labios de Kai, calló las tristes palabras de Kai...  
  
-Todo lo malo ha pasado ya...Me importa mucho tu felicidad. Quiero curar tus heridas. Quiero que mires a futuro...Siempre hay una oportunidad...Tu vida es muy valiosa...No te la quites por alguien que no te supo apreciar...Por alguien que no te valoró como tu lo merecías...Te amo, nunca te haría pasar malos ratos...  
  
Y ambos chicos se fundieron en un dulce y prolongado beso...Kai tomó por la cintura a Takao, y le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla...  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------ Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...Y Kai abrió los suyos...Estaba en una cama de hospital...Tenía puestos varios aparatos para checar todos sus signos vitales...Débilmente miró todo a su alrededor...Estaba vivo...Cerró de nuevo los ojos...tratando de recordar el sueño que había tenido...del cuál Takao había sido su salvador...Y hablando de salvadores...Quien le habría rescatado de una muerte segura?...Tal vez si fue Takao, y no había sido un sueño, sino la mas bella realidad...  
  
Pronto abrió de nuevo los ojos y pudo observar como el chico de los ojos azules se acercaba lentamente, con una cara de angustia, estaba aún asustado por lo que su chico acababa de intentar...  
  
-Me alegro de que estés bien...dijo Takao...sonriéndole nuevamente...- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti... --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
T.T...Hasta aquí llego el capitulo 10...Y esperando que haya sido de su agrado...Me cae que le puse mucho sentimiento... ...Pobres de mis neuronas... Espero que no hayan llorado...Por que viéndolo bien... como que no esta tan dramático...u.u... pero les cuento que yo si lloré...T.T... Espero sus reviews y gracias...  
  
SAYONARA 


	11. Frente a Frente

Nihao!!! Ya estoy de el capítulo 11...ya hice sufrir demasiado a Kai, ¿no creen?...  
  
Kai.- Y hasta ahora lo dices?...¬¬ ahora ya no seré mas...el chico mártir?  
  
Kiyone.- Creo que no..Bueno, la mitad de este capítulo si...XD  
  
Kai.- Me lo temía...  
  
En este capítulo Takao lleva a Kai a un hospital...Kai al recuperarse se tendrá que enfrentar de nuevo a Rei...Esta vez para darse el adiós definitivo...Kiyone despierta en casa de Kai...y Lee tendrá una muy buena noticia de parte de Rei...Mas adelantos?...Mejor lean...Songfiction "Sé feliz" del grupo La Firma...  
  
FRENTE A FRENTE  
  
No quiero escucharte decir  
  
Que no vives sin él Que todo tu mundo se derrumba Aquí a tus pies No quiero que manches tu rostro de lágrimas por él Y sigues pensando en lo que hubo alguna vez.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
-Todos están preocupados por ti...  
  
-Yo no le importo a nadie...Kai bajó la mirada...las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos...-Siempre he sido utilizado para el beneficio de los demás...  
  
-CALLATE...KAI!!!...Takao apretó los puños...-Si sigues con esa mentalidad, entonces ¿no sirvió de nada el haberte traído hasta aquí?...Escúchame... Ahí afuera hay muchas personas...¿Sabes que Max y Kenny vinieron desde Estados Unidos lo mas pronto posible?...Es por que les importas...Makoto y Shinrine también están allí afuera...Están preocupadas...Y ni hablar de tus vecinos... incluso mi hermano...  
  
-El...no se encuentra aquí...cierto?...La voz de Kai seguía igual de débil y sin ánimos...  
  
-No...Rei no sabe nada...No merece la pena...Rei Kon no merece la pena...Aún no me explico como hiciste algo así...¿Qué pretendías lograr con quitarte la vida?...  
  
-No quería estar sin él...  
  
-Y crees que si te hubieras muerto...El...estaría triste y hubiera abandonado a Lee?...No lo creo, tal vez, si murieras...solo lograrías dejarle un gran cargo de conciencia...Lo hubieras unido mas a Lee.  
  
-Solo quería dejar de sufrir...  
  
-Y hubieras hecho sufrir a otras personas que te quieren...  
  
Kai cerró los ojos...trató de pasar el trago amargo y darse nuevamente una oportunidad de si hubiese nacido una vez mas...Todo gracias a la preocupación de Takao...  
  
-Por que...por que lo has hecho?...Por que me has salvado la vida, Takao?  
  
Takao se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Kai, y con una de sus manos...limpió suavemente las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su amado...  
  
-Por que no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Quisiera borrar de tu mente  
  
A quien tanto te hizo llorar Y hacerte olvidar por completo A quien no te supo valorar Quitarle el miedo a tu vida Al temor, al fracaso Que vuelvan a abrir tus heridas...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Kai sintió en su interior como la felicidad poco a poco comenzaba a llenar su corazón...Takao le transmitía un sentimiento que jamás había sentido cuando estaba con Rei...La sensación era si quisiera gritar, y reírse a todo pulmón, como si quisiera si quisiera hacer todo a la si quisiera volar...Ya no había penas ni tristezas... pero aún estaba muy débil...No podía levantarse de la cama...Aún así, aquél lugar no le causaba ningún temor...Por que a su lado estaba Kinomiya Takao...  
  
-Kai. Yo quisiera decirte que no necesitas a Rei para ser feliz...Hay muchas personas a tu alrededor que te quieren...Pero tu no te das cuenta de ello...Cuando te vi ahí inmóvil y casi sin vida, me asusté...y muchísimo... Takao se llevó una mano al tocando su corazón...Dándole a entender a Kai que casi le daba un ataque al verlo tirado en el piso.  
  
-Perdón...Perdóname Takao...perdóname por haber intentado esto...Por haber actuado como un cobarde...Por no afrontar la vida como es...por asustarte... Kai se calló...y sonrió al ver la mirada atónita de Takao...El ojiazul estaba pasmado al oír aquellas palabras que el ruso pronunciaba con tanto entusiasmo...Pero aún estaba tan débil, que el chico del cabello bicolor fue cerrando los ojos lentamente...estaba quedándose dormido... Takao sonrió al ver esta escena...Al fin Kai había descubierto que había quien le amaba...Se acercó a el y besó dulcemente su frente...  
  
-Al fin, Kai...Al fin te diste cuenta de lo que siento por ti...Quiero que sepas que estoy tan feliz de que te encuentres bien...que no te haya pasado nada malo...  
  
Kai se quedó dormido...Una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Quiero que seas feliz  
  
Que empieces de nuevo a vivir Busca en el cielo otra estrella Que pueda hacerte feliz Quiero que olvides tus errores Y pintes tu mundo de colores Y bajes de tu nube negra A un mundo que espera por ti  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Takao salió del blanco cuarto de hospital para caminar hacia la sala de espera, en donde se encontraban sus amigos...Takao ahora sonreía...Su resfriado al parecer ya no le importaba...El susto por creer que casi perdía a Kai lo había hecho olvidarse hasta de sí mismo...Ahora el ruso dormía plácidamente...Sumergido en sus sueños...-Espero que sean felices- Takao llegó hasta donde estaban ellos...Max, Kenny, Makoto, Shinrine, Hitoshi, y unos chicos...quienes eran vecinos de Kai, y al presenciar este alboroto, se ofrecieron a apoyar a Kai en lo que el necesitara...  
  
-Como esta el...!!!...preguntó desesperadamente Max...a quien no hizo falta darle una respuesta...pues adivinó todo con solo ver el sonriente rostro de Takao... -Ya no me digas...Esta bien, verdad?  
  
-Sip!...Takao sentía que la felicidad lo estaba llenando por dentro...Su amado Kai ya no estaba en peligro...Y había comprendido que no esta solo...Que había quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarle...Que había quien estaba preocupado por el...  
  
Kai dentro de sus sueños...Podía ver como ya no estaba oscuro, ni frío...Estaba iluminado por la luz del sol...Y estaba cálido...-Tuvo que haber pasado esto para que me diera cuenta de que hay gente a la que de verdad le importó?...Soy un verdadero idiota...Solo conseguí asustar a Takao...Mi Takao...El siempre fue mío y yo nunca lo supe... Solo por creer que yo le pertenecía a Rei...Fui un ciego y no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de que Takao en verdad me ama...Y puedo ver en sus ojos que el no me esta mintiendo...Me dejé llevar por mis emociones...Y esta vez, me arriesgaré a enamorarme de nuevo...Se ahora que siempre habrá alguien que me apoye...Que me cure las heridas...Takao...Me hizo entrar en razón, me hizo ver que en realidad mi vida vale mucho...me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que no valía nada... Saliendo de este lugar...La primera persona que quiero ver es a Rei Kon...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
deja que el tiempo se lleve a su paso aquellos recuerdos que hicieron pedazos tu vida solo quiero que seas feliz y lo intentes junto a mi...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Al día siguiente...Rei había llegado a la escuela...Donde sus compañeros murmuraban...y lo miraban...De una manera muy extraña y fría...Los compañeros del salón le dirigían miradas inquisidoras...Culpándolo de algo...El chino sintió aquellas miradas punzantes sobre él...Y aquellos susurros...Algo hablaban de él a sus espaldas...Lee llegaría tarde ese día...Pues había recibido una llamada de Mariah, desde China...  
  
-Oye, Rei...Tan modosito que te veías....eeeeh?. Le comentó uno de sus compañeros...Quien se le había acercado para echarle en cara lo que había sucedido...-En serio te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de la gente....No me lo esperaba de ti.  
  
El chico estaba comenzando a colmarle la paciencia a Rei...  
  
-No entiendo de que me estas hablando...Dijo...Al parecer, no entendía lo que pasaba...pero en ese salón, todos le mostraban mucho respeto a Kai Hiwatari...Nunca se lo hacían saber...Pero su compañero favorito siempre había sido Kai...El más inteligente, el más guapo...El que nunca se buscaba problemas con nadie...  
  
-Parece que no te has enterado, Rei...pero ayer Kai intentó suicidarse...Tu debes saber por que...  
  
Rei se quedó petrificado...La noticia lo dejó impactado...Kai...Kai Hiwatari...Intentó...¿suicidarse?...Pronto los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, evocando aquella noche, aquella noche en la que había terminado su relación con Kai...su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente...mientras que aquella palabra comenzaba a hacer eco en sus pensamientos, una y otra vez...Suicidarse...Kai Hiwatari...suicidio...  
  
-Donde esta!!...Rei tomó violentamente a su compañero del saco del uniforme... -Dime en donde esta Kai...  
  
-Aggh, suéltame...Esta en el hospital...  
  
Rei soltó al chico, este estaba aterrado por el comportamiento de Rei... Cuando el chino corrió hacia la puerta, cayó al suelo, puesto que había chocado con otra persona...  
  
-TAKAO!!!...Que esta pasando...Preguntó Rei muy consternado...  
  
-Si quieres saberlo...Kai esta bien...En dos o tres días saldrá del hospital...Sabías que se tomó unas pastillas?...y si a eso le sumas una congestión alcohólica leve...Fue duro para él...  
  
-Dime donde esta...Quiero verlo...  
  
-Pero el no puede verte ahorita...Déjalo en paz...  
  
-Llévame con él...Rei se convirtió en una bestia cuando Takao no le quiso decir nada...El chino se enfureció tanto que agarró a Takao por el cuello, tratando de asfixiarlo...-Si no me dices donde esta él, te juro que te mato...  
  
Takao no podía respirar, pues Rei apretaba su cuello impidiéndole el paso del oxígeno...Los compañeros del salón se aventaron sobre Rei...alejándolo de Takao...Shinrine y Makoto corrieron para auxiliar al moreno ojiazul...quien de pronto estaba en el piso...Los demás sostenían a Rei...  
  
-Por que no me dices donde esta Kai???  
  
-No te lo diré...No me importa que me mates...No permitiré que le hagas mas daño del que ya le has hecho...Si esta en el hospital, es por tu culpa...Lo engañaste todo este tiempo, infeliz...No tienes derecho a reclamarme a mi, cuando tu has sido el causante de todo esto...  
  
Rei se soltó de sus compañeros y salió corriendo del salón...  
  
-Takao...Crees que... Shinrine se preocupó al ver a Rei desquiciado...  
  
-No te preocupes...Shinrine...No le golpeará a él...No a Kai Hiwatari...  
  
Rei corría por la calle...Estaba angustiado, Era cierto que había engañado a Kai, pero en el fondo lo quería, y al recibir esa noticia, había enloquecido por ía sin rumbo...tratando de buscar un hospital...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Por la calle caminaba él, con dirección a su casa, bajó la débil luz del sol de otoño...Las hojas secas caían a su alrededor...caminaba despacio...Aún no tenía suficiente fuerza para andar por ahí libremente...Era parte de su personalidad el aburrirse en un hospital y había decidido escapar de ahí...Kai Hiwatari había aprovechado que sus vecinos estaban en clases y que Max y Kenny habían ido a la cafetería del hospital al creer que estaba dormido...Ahora, observaba todo lo que estaba frente a él...Todo se le hacía tan bello...Cuando miró el tronco de un árbol, pudo ver a alguien...Su silueta se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba distinguir su rostro...era una chica...estaba recargada en el árbol...tiritaba de frío...Kai se acercó puesto que la chica de una manera u otra se le hacía conocida...  
  
-Kiyone? La chica estaba dormida...Estaba pálida...Sus ojos estaban hinchados...Temblaba...Parecía como si hubiera pasado toda la noche en ese mismo lugar...  
  
-Kiyone...despierta...Kiyone!!  
  
Kai estaba débil como para cargarla y llevarla hasta su casa...Caminó hacia donde hubiera más gente...Y para su sorpresa...La primer persona que se encontró fue a...  
  
-REI!!!  
  
-KAI!!!...Rei se abalanzó sobre Kai...-Pensé que estabas en el hospital...  
  
-Me escapé, pero no es hora de platicar, necesito ayuda...  
  
Llegaron a la casa de Kai...el ruso se dirigió a la cocina...Calentó un poco de agua...Mientras que Rei colocó a Kiyone en el sillón...La chica estaba desmayada totalmente... Kai le colocó a Kiyone una compresa de agua caliente en la frente y la tapó con cobijas para darle un poco de calor... Cuando terminaron de auxiliar a Kiyone...Llegó el momento de hablar...  
  
Pronto, el silencio reinó en aquél lugar...Los dos chicos se miraban fijamente...Rei estaba nervioso al estar frente a frente con su ex... Kai desvió la mirada y volvió a fijarla en la de Rei...Ambos querían verse para aclarar sus asuntos y estar en paz...Rei no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Kai había salido del hospital, y ahora que le veía, su mirada estaba llena de vida...No tardó mucho en hablar...  
  
-Es cierto, Kai?...Es cierto que...Intentaste...Rei estaba tartamudeando. Se sentía culpable por causarle daño a Kai...  
  
Kai por su parte, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda...Tenía que hacer esto tarde o temprano...  
  
-Escúchame, Rei...Lo que pasó ya esta en el pasado, lo que importa ahora es que todos estemos bien...Kai volteó para ver a los ojos de Rei y hablar sin tapujos... -Rei...Es cierto que desde que te vi te amé mucho...No podía dejar de pensar en ti...Y cuando me armé de valor, me acerque a ti...No niego que me hiciste muy feliz al aceptar salir conmigo...Y sin olvidar que tu y yo pasamos varias noches juntos...Creí que la vida me castigaría al alejarte de mi lado...Y cuando Lee llegó, me quería morir de los celos...Cuando me dijiste que lo amabas me desquicié por completo...Pero apareció un ángel en mi camino...El me salvó la vida...Ahora quiero estar con él todo el tiempo...Le debo todo...  
  
-Entonces...Kai...me estas diciendo que...!!!  
  
-Si, Rei...Tu encontraste a tu otra mitad, y deseo de todo corazón que sean felices tu y Lee. Yo he encontrado a esa persona...Y haré la lucha por conseguir su amor.  
  
-Lo entiendo...Ahora tu me estas diciendo Adiós...  
  
Kai asintió con la cabeza y sonrió...-Tu siempre te llevas la diversión, ahora me toca a mi...  
  
Rei sonrió, puesto que el comentario de Kai le hacía una invitación a ser nuevamente amigos...Ambos se desearon lo mejor...Takao había sembrado en Kai la esperanza de ser nuevamente feliz...y de no guardar rencor en su corazón...  
  
-Que va a pasar con ella?...Preguntó Rei refiriéndose a su compañera de clase...  
  
-Yo me haré cargo de ella...Llamaré a su casa...En cuanto despierte le preguntaré lo que sucedió...  
  
Rei ya había conseguido hablar con Kai...Y quedaron en buenos términos...Cuando Rei salía de la casa de Kai...Se volteó hacia Kai...  
  
-Yo te quise mucho...Mi intención nunca fue lastimarte...Espero me perdones...  
  
-No hay nada que perdonarte...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
-D...don...donde estoy??  
  
Kiyone abrió lentamente los ojos...Desconocía el lugar, e ignoraba como había llegado hasta ahí...Se levantó rápidamente...estaba asustada...No sabía como fue a parar en ese sitio...  
  
-Que bueno que despertó, Kusanagi...Esta usted bien?  
  
Kiyone se tranquilizó al ver a aquel chico...a Kai...a su compañero de clases...  
  
-Te burlas de mi...Hiwatari?...nunca me hablas de usted...  
  
-Es por formalidad...Esta usted en mi casa...  
  
-Ja ja...muy gracioso Hiwatari...Respondió Kiyone sarcástica...  
  
-Quiero saber que te pasó, Kiyone...Por que estabas ahí...Casi te mueres de una hipotermia...  
  
Kiyone bajó la vista...Después la alzó de nuevo y mirando a Kai comenzó a la voz quebrada comenzó a contarle lo sucedido...  
  
-Ayer en la tarde...ayer me armé de valor...y le confesé a el todo lo que yo sentía...pero el me dijo...que no podía corresponder...me...que el...no podía quererme en la forma que yo lo deseaba...y yo...  
  
-Entiendo...Pero por que estabas ahí...No llegaste a dormir a tu casa?...  
  
-Estaba tan deprimida que caminé sin rumbo fijo...  
  
Kai se acercó y abrazó para abrazar a su amiga, consolándola...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Rei ya ni siquiera se dirigió a la escuela...Llegó a su casa, donde aún estaba Lee...Preparando sus maletas...Al ver a Rei en casa, se estremeció...y Rei se pasmó al ver que Lee recogía todas sus cosas...  
  
-Que pasa Lee...Por que estas haciendo tu maleta?  
  
-Lo siento Rei...Ya no puedo con esto...Cada vez te alejas mas de mi...Yo no quiero causarte problemas, así que me voy a China...  
  
Rei se acercó a donde estaba Lee y lo tomó de la cintura, dándole un beso muy tierno...Lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello...Para después susurrarle al oído...  
  
-Te amo, Lee...Nunca quise hacerte daño, te ruego que me disculpes...Y puedes ir haciendo mis maletas también...Me voy contigo...  
  
Lee sonrió, estaba emocionado al oír la noticia que Rei le había dado...  
  
-Rei...Yo...  
  
-Lee, quiero saber si tu aceptas ser mi novio...  
  
-Oh, Rei...Si quiero...  
  
Lee lloró de la felicidad...  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Listo...Capitulo 11 llegó a su fin...Kiyone se emocionó demás con su aparición en escena...  
  
Kai.- Y me pusiste como tu paño de lágrimas...¬¬  
  
Kiyone.- Ja... pero te viste muy lindo...  
  
Un saludo al tío Hitoshi Kinomiya...por aparición en escena, siempre he deseado ser chica mártir...XD...  
  
Espero que no les moleste que me haya colocado en escena...Me excedo de participación...Mártir...chica mártir...XD...Saludo a la familia...Sayonara.... 


	12. Afrontando la Realidad

Hi.... Ya les traigo para su sorpresa el capitulo no. 12...Cerca...muy cerca del capitulo final..muajajajaaaaaaaaaa.....  
  
Kai.- o ....que emoción....Ya quiero terminar con esto...  
  
Comenzamos....Capítulo 12.....Ready?...Go!!!  
  
AFRONTANDO LA REALIDAD  
  
-Kaaaaaaaaaii!!!....Donde te has metido?....Responde....  
  
El chico rubio recorría desesperadamente los pasillos del hospital...Buscando en cada puerta, en cada cuarto, en cada rincón....  
  
Flash back Max, el chico rubio ojiazul y el chico del cabello castaño, el cuál le cubría los ojos, Kenny, estaban estudiando un poco sobre la historia del beyblade...Justo cuando ambos estaban muy concentrados en sus apuntes, el sonido del teléfono les cortó la inspiración...  
  
-Si?, Diga!!!... Max había tomado la llamada...  
  
-Max, viejo es horrible lo que esta pasando aquí...  
  
-Que pasa viejo...  
  
-Es Kai!, intentó quitarse la vida...  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Ahora Max estaba desesperado buscando por todo el hospital a su amigo...a Kai... El rubio estaba preocupado, pues su amigo estaba débil para salir del cuarto...Y mucho mas para abandonar el hospital... Y se temía lo peor...Tal vez Kai intentara de nuevo cometer una barbaridad... Para Max en ese momento los pasillos se le hacían eternos...  
  
-Kaaaaaaaiiii!!!, Donde estas?...Demonios, si no me hubiera descuidado...  
  
El joven rubio de 17 años estaba más que asustado y preocupado...-si le pasa algo malo será mi culpa...Por que diablos me distraje?...  
  
En las afueras del hospital, el chico de las gafas...Kenny...También se encontraba buscando a Kai...  
  
-Kai!!!...Kaaaaaaai!!!.... Era muy estresante no encontrar a su amigo... Al igual que Max, Kenny también estaba preocupado por su amigo...y también se temía que Kai volviera a caer en la depresión...  
  
-Que voy a hacer???...Kenny se sentó en una banca...Y no pudo irle peor al ver que a lo lejos, el moreno se acercaba, con tantas ilusiones de ver de nuevo a su amado...-Que le voy a decir?  
  
Kenny trató de tranquilizarse un poco...Si Takao lo veía en ese estado, él también se alteraría...Respiró hondo, y trató de conservar la calma...Takao ya estaba cerca...Llegó.  
  
-Hola jefe!!!...Por que estas aquí afuera?  
  
Kenny miró los ojos de Takao, brillaban, como nunca lo había visto así de tan feliz y radiante...No podía destruir sus ilusiones, así que lo tenía que distraer...  
  
-Ah, esteeeee, Te estaba esperando...¡SI!, eso, te estaba esperando...Por que....Por que...por que Kai quiere descansar un poco, si...eso....y pues Max esta adentro...¿Vamos a buscarle algo a Kai?...  
  
-Esta bien...  
  
Takao notó el nerviosismo en la forma de actuar de Kenny...Algo estaba pasando ahí...Mas no se atrevió a preguntarle...  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Kiyone caminaba junto a Kai bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles que estaban en el parque, justo donde Kai la había encontrado...El viento frío soplaba a su alrededor...Los dos permanecían en silencio...Un silencio incómodo...Kai reflexionaba sobre su pasado, y sobre lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos...Al fin todo su panorama comenzaba a iluminarse y su futuro parecía mas alentador...Kiyone observaba a su alrededor...Pensaba en la locura que había cometido al pasar la noche llorando bajo uno de aquellos árboles...Lo había hecho por que estaba dolida por la fría respuesta de Hitoshi, su amado... Ambos estaban débiles, cansados...Kai había encontrado por fin la felicidad...Solo esta vez sería mas fuerte para afrontar la realidad, y a la vida...  
  
Llegaron a la casa de Kiyone, donde una chica salía del interior con la preocupación en la mirada... Y al ver a su prima se aventó hacia ella...La noche anterior no había llegado a dormir...  
  
-¡¡¡PRIMITA!!!! ¿DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO?...Nancy había estado muy preocupada...-Mis tíos están muy preocupados por ti...  
  
Al oír la voz de Nancy...Alguien salió del interior de la casa... -Tía Lizz!!!...Kiyone ha vuelto...  
  
La mamá de Kiyone, Lizz Asakura, al ver a su hija pálida y con los ojos hinchados, se acerco a ella y la abrazó fuertemente...-Donde te habías metido? Pronto en la mente de Lizz comenzaron a pasar toda clase de ideas al ver al chico del cabello bicolor tras de ellas...  
  
-Quien es él?...Preguntó Lizz...  
  
-Oh, buenos días!...Vine a encaminar a Kiyone...Parece que ella se desmayó y la encontré apenas hoy en la mañana...  
  
Nancy estaba tan feliz de ver que su prima había aparecido...Asi que convenció de que por lo menos invitaran a comer a Kai para agradecerle el traer con bien a la casa a Kiyone. Lizz aceptó y los cuatro entraron a la casa.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kenny estaba a un lado de Takao...Estaba nervioso, se notaba en su comportamiento...Pues hablaba tontamente, todo el tiempo reía nerviosamente y jugaba con sus manos, al parecer, hacía esto para distraerse y no mirar a los ojos de Takao...  
  
-Oye jefe. Pasa algo?...Miró un poco molesto a Kenny...-Tratas de ocultarme algo...Cierto?  
  
-Yo???, esteeeeee, no nada, no pasa nada malo, je je, nada de que preocuparse.  
  
-No pregunté que si pasaba algo malo...Takao tomó por los hombros a Kenny y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.-Pasa algo malo con Kai?  
  
Kenny ya no tenía mas alternativas mas que contarle toda la verdad a Takao, su voz se quebró, pero tratando aún así de no preocupar a Takao, cosa que era imposible...  
  
-Esta mañana Max y yo fuimos a la cafetería, moríamos de hambre y Kai estaba dormido. Cuando regresamos a ver como estaba, el ya no se encontraba allí, no sabemos donde esta, ya lo buscamos por todas partes...  
  
Los ojos de Takao se abrieron a más no poder y dejó todo deshecho al pobre de Kenny, lo mas rápido que pudo, corrió hacia la casa de Kai, temiéndose lo peor...Y si vuelve a recaer?, que será de el, donde estará?, Sentía que el camino se alargaba cada vez mas...Y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, su corazón estaba latiendo desenfrenadamente y las manos le temblaban...Estuvo a punto de ser atropellado mil veces pero esto a el no le importaba...estaba invadido por el pánico...Donde te has metido Kai!!!!  
  
Justo en ese momento Kai salía de casa de Kiyone...Y se dirigía a su casa, nuevamente miró al cielo, ese color celeste, le irradiaba de felicidad, y le llenaba de una paz infinita...  
  
Takao había llegado a la casa de Kai, y aferrándose al barandal, comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente... KAAAAAAAAAI DONDE ESTAAAAAAS, KAAAAAAAAAI......KAAAAAAAAAI....  
  
Nadie le respondía, y pronto comenzó a sentir como un viento helado le paralizaba ó a murmurar...-Kai, donde estas, por favor contéstame, te amo, Kai, no me dejes...Las lágrimas cayeron al piso...Todo parecía verse borroso...Hasta que de repente, sintió la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro, y al escuchar una voz llena de paz, pero un poco débil, su cara se enrojeció.  
  
-Gracias por decírmelo, Takao...Era Kai, había vuelto...  
  
Takao dio lentamente la vuelta, y al contemplar a ese ser humano tan importante para él, sintió como si la luz del sol cayera sobre él, bañándolo de esa luz que ahuyentaría todas las penumbras, disipando sus mas grandes temores de que el ruso fuera a caer en la depresión... Kai tomo por los hombros a su enamorado peliazul, y al contemplarse en sus ojos llorosos, sonrió, se acercó lentamente y le murmuró al oído:  
  
-Yo me he dado cuenta de lo estúpido que fui...Perdóname por asustarte, yo te amo...Tu siempre fuiste mío...Y yo no me había dado cuenta...perdóname.  
  
Takao se estremecía con todas y cada una de las palabras de Kai...Y sus ojos brillaban, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir y rodar por su rostro, ahora, lloraba, lloraba por que estaba feliz, hasta que ambos se abrazaron...Takao comenzó a sentir como si el mundo girara mas rápido....y pronto sus "ánimos" se empezaron a elevar...Kai sentía el calor que producía Takao al apretarse contra él, ambos querían encontrar la felicidad uno a un lado del otro, tratar de derrotar su tristeza dándose esta nueva oportunidad...Kai comenzó a hablar mientras permanecía abrazado de Takao....Al oído, Kai le pidió algo a Takao....  
  
-Takao, quiero saber si tu...  
  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
  
Eeeeeeeh, hasta aquí le dejare para que se pregunten que fue, aunque creo que es muuuuuuuuuy obvio.... Saludos a mi amá Lizz, a mis tias Zei y Oro, y a mis primas Nancy, Shinrine....Por cierto un saludo a Nephra....Gracias por la invitación a tu club....  
  
Kai: Solo espero el gran final...  
  
Kiyone: Oh es cierto, próximo capitulo el gran finale...  
  
Hitoshi: Y yo quede como el malo ..  
  
Takao: Soy taaaaaaan feliz nn.  
  
Chido.... espero de todo corazón que les guste....  
  
BYE BYE 


	13. Adios a la soledad

Konnichiwaaaaaaaa!!! (Kiyone y Kai vestidos de etiqueta) Aquí esta el final...

Kai.- Te diste gusto haciéndome sufrir..; ; Pero que bueno que llega el fin...

Kiyone.- ññU... Eh.... pasemos a otro asunto ...los resultados de la votación son los siguientes....

Kai –4

Rei –2

Takao – 4

Max –0

Lyzerg – 0 próximo fanfiction...por empate...será un KaiTaka

Gracias por votar!!!

Volviendo al tema, me tomare estas líneas para expresarle mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que enviaron sus reviews....y a las que no, también...

En primer lugar....Muchas gracias primita Nancy!!! Sin tu apoyo no hubiera conseguido continuar esta historia...Tus palabras me dieron mas ánimos para seguir adelante con esta historia...¡¡¡domo arigato!!!...Prometo leer todos y cada uno de tus fanfictions....Sayonara...nos vemos por el msn

A mis lindas tías... Oro Makoto y Zei Kinomiya....Muchas Gracias también por su gran apoyo...Me da gusto que excelentes escritoras de ff se tomaran la molestia de leer mi historia, es todo un honor para mi.... XD...gracias, gracias, y nos vemos por el msn...

Otras personas muy pero muy importantes para mi, las tres personas que son mis queridas hermanitas, a las personas que quiero y admiro muchísimo, a las que sin su compañía estaría mas perdida que Ryoga en la casa de Akane... Me refiero al honorable Yoh-Yah's team....

Lena de Tao: Sin duda, la gran líder del equipo...A la que le quiero y tengo mucho respeto por que es una persona muy aplicada en todo lo que hace...Lenita!!! ve por el primer lugar en tu salón XD....Hayo: La big sis del equipo...Otra a la que admiro un buen...Aunque se la pasa diciendo que mi Kenshin parece nenita...uu....Y sin olvidarme del alma del equipo....me refiero a mi querida amigui ( y mi prima) Shinrine: Que haría yo sin ti?...seguro sería igual de fría y solitaria como Kai...De veras, en ellas tres encontré la cura para combatir a la soledad...Gracias a Dios por poner en mi camino a tres maravillosas amigas que me alumbraron la vida...y de paso, supe cuál es el significado de lo que en realidad es la amistad...No se separen de mi nunca!!! Las quiero mucho, pero muchísimo...Gracias por todo su apoyo...

También mis agradecimientos a Anya Shoryuky...Muchas gracias por leer mi ff ... También tu has sido un gran apoyo...

Nephra: Mi amiga Nephra....Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y por la invitación a tu club lone lion...Me es un gran honor ser parte de tu club...XD y arriba Lee!!!! Nos vemos por msn para contarte mas chistes de regiomontanos...XD

Y también va para Kokoro Yana ,Womenvenus y Nely por su review...domo arigato...XD...A Nely y a By-unika...Gracias, gracias, gracias. XDDDD

Ya sin mas que agradecerles, les traigo el final...

Kai.- Ya era hora....

**ADIOS A LA SOLEDAD...**

Kai permanecía abrazando a Takao...Podía sentir su calor contra su pecho y sus brazos rodeando su a perder la cabeza por aquel chico peliazul que en ese momento estaba dispuesto a entregarle su vida...

Takao estaba feliz por estar con su ser amado...¡¡¡Esta vivo!!!...podía sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo...Podía escuchar sus latidos...su palpitar...podía sentir como Kai había acercado lentamente su rostro a su oído, para pedirle algo...

-Takao...Quiero saber si tu...aceptas ser mi novio...

El ojiazul se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos...un fuerte rubor rojo apareció en su rostro y por lapso de un minuto trató de articular la palabra que tanto deseaba pronunciar...Kai se percató del asunto y con una mano tomo suavemente la barbilla de Takao...Obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos...Quería saber la respuesta, aunque era obvio, con solo ver la actitud de su enamorado se suponía cual sería el resultado...

-Takao...No quiero obligarte a algo que no quieras...He comprendido que la vida es muy bella, por que tu me mostraste el significado...de que siempre tienes que enfrentarte a los problemas, y que por mas oscuro que este el camino siempre habrá una luz que te guía hacia la felicidad...

El moreno ojiazul sentía que cada palabra que salía de la boca de Kai...Del alma de Kai...lo hacían elevarse hasta el cielo...Que en su estomago se empezaba a formar un nudo...Un nudo por la felicidad...y...por aquella ansiedad que tenía por besarlo, por sentir sus dulces labios, por robarle un simple pudo...Takao al sentir la mano de Kai en su barbilla giró su cabeza hasta observar sus cándidos ojos color carmín...Y al mirarlos pudo ver aquel brillo especial...

-Kai, yo... Yo...Yo te amo... y me encantaría estar contigo el resto de mis días...

Diciendo esto, pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos del moreno, obligándole a cerrar los ojos, realmente estaba extasiado de expresarle sus sentimientos a su amado, y al terminar de dar su mínimo discurso de amor, se apretó contra el, abrazándolo...tratando de sentir su calor...En realidad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el sentir el calor corporal de Kai...Siempre lo soñó, y ahora que estaba prendido de el, no deseaba soltarlo...

-Eso lo tomaré como un si...Dijo Kai bromeando...La verdad ya se esperaba que la respuesta fuera positiva...Ya Takao le había confesado sus sentimientos y no había duda de que ese abrazo era el total si, acepto...

ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾

En otro lugar...Un joven y apuesto chico de cabello platinado permanecía sentado en una banca...En sus manos tenía un ramo de flores de Nadeshiko...Esperaba la llegada de alguien...de una chica...El sentía por dentro que lo que pasaba era por su culpa...que la niña que le amaba estaba deprimida por su culpa, pero el había sido sincero con sus sentimientos...La veía como una hermana menor...Puesto que la joven era muy chica para él...Que ella tenía mas libertades...Y esa tarde tendría que disculparse con ella...Había visto en su propia familia, al recordar como su hermano había estado en las mismas condiciones por el desamor...Pudo comprender lo que Kiyone sentía. Hitoshi se sintió responsable, así que llamó por teléfono a Kiyone...y la citó en el parque...Ya era hora y pudo observar a lo lejos que su niña se acercaba lentamente...En sus ojos castaño oscuro se reflejaba la tristeza...

Kiyone caminaba hacía donde estaba Hito-kun –como le llamaba cariñosamente- la verdad no sabía por que había decidido ir...Si su mayor temor era que la volviera a despreciar...Aún estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta y huir, quería, pero sus pies no le respondían...seguían su camino hasta acercarse. Apretó los puños...Estaba a muy escasos pasos de llegar hasta donde estaba Hito-kun...Ya no podía huir...

Se detuvo lentamente la chica ante el joven Hitoshi...Bajó la vista y no pronuncio palabra alguna...pero por sus ademanes le daba a entender a Hitoshi que comenzara con lo que tenía que hacer...Hitoshi se puso de pie...dejando en la banca el pequeño ramo...y con las manos tomo a Kiyone por los hombros...Obligándola, no bruscamente, mas bien suavemente, a que lo mirara a los ojos...Kiyone temblaba, el estaba demasiado cerca, temía estar soñando...lo peor, temía que el volviera a herir sus sentimientos...Pero ya no podía resistir y su mirada se detuvo en los bellos ojos del chico Kinomiya...Pronto las lágrimas se hicieron notar en el rostro de Kiyone, rodando por las mejillas de ella...

-Lo siento, Hitoshi...Es mi culpa...Si no te hubiera dicho nada...Esto no hubiera pasado...Yo...

Pronto se calló pues uno de los dedos de Hitoshi acarició los labios de la chica, obligándole a cerrarlos...

-Perdóname tu a mi por ser tan cortante pero tu hiciste lo que tu corazón te dijo...Sabes que te quiero, eres como una hermana para mi...Quiero quererte como tu deseas, eres el tipo de chica que había estado buscando...lo único que me detiene es...

-Mi edad...Soy muy joven para ti...Kiyone cerro los ojos...-Comprendo...

Hitoshi con una mano, limpió las lagrimas de su amiga...Acariciando las mejillas de su niña...

-Eres mi niña...Yo no quisiera dañarte...Pero sabes desde un principio lo que yo sentía por ti...sabes que te veo, que quiero protegerte del mal como un hermano digan que en el amor no existe la edad, yo puedo verte únicamente como mi niña, mi amiga...Me has apoyado bastante...y te lo agradezco, me das la fe para entender mejor a Takao...Eres mi mejor amiga...

-Soy tu mejor amiga...Una sonrisa leve apareció en el rostro de Kiyone...una leve sonrisa que le dio el valor a Hitoshi para reanimarla...

-Vamos Kiyo-Chan...aceptas mi regalo?...dijo Hitoshi tomando el ramito de Nadeshikos...

-Si, Hito-kun...Kiyone sonrió y tomo con las manos el ramito...Extendió su mano derecha y mirando dulcemente a Hitoshi a los ojos, preguntó.-Amigos?

Hitoshi tomo la mano de Kiyone y respondió.-Claro, Kiyo-Chan, amigos...

Y caminaron hacia la casa de Hitoshi...

ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾

En otro lugar, dígase la casa de Rei Kon... Los dos chicos estaban muy atareados preparando todo para su regreso a China...Lee estaba ansioso, sonreía todo el tiempo...Sus ojos proyectaban la felicidad que sentía por dentro...Caminaba de un lado a otro, dentro de la misma habitación, agarraba algunas prendas y las metía a su maleta, y sacaba otras, separando la ropa sucia de la limpia, habría que lavar al día siguiente...dentro de tres días partirían a su pueblo natal...No podía esperar más...

Rei estaba en la otra habitación...Max le había llamado para ver si había sabido algo de Kai...

-Oh, no te preocupes viejo, Kai ya esta en su casa...

-Oh, gracias Rei, en verdad el jefe y yo ya estábamos preocupados...Le daré un buen jalón de orejas a Kai...

-Ja ja ja...Asegúrate de tirar bien...

Ambos rieron y colgaron...Rei se dirigió a la habitación de Lee...Y al llegar, se recargó en el marco de la puerta, llevándose una mano a la cintura...

-Veo que te tomas muy a fondo el papel del novio ordenado...Dijo Rei en un tono muy dulce que Lee dejó lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a él...

-Si, al menos si voy a ser tu amado, por lo menos debo ser un poco ordenado con nuestras cosas...Lee rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Rei...-Te amo...

-Eres tan tierno, pude callarme lo que sentía...Si no hubiese temido de tu rechazo, hubiéramos tenido mucho mas tiempo juntos...Rei tomó a Lee por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, y besarlo...Eran tan dulces los labios de Lee, que en ningún momento deseaba despegarse de él...Se encaminaron a la recámara de Rei y se recostaron, permanecieron besándose y acariciándose toda la tarde...

ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾

Tres días después...Max, Kenny, Lee, Rei, Takao, Kai , Kiyone, Makoto y Shinrine estaban de pie en la sala 3 del aeropuerto de Tokio...Esperando por el vuelo 703 con destino a China...Ese mismo día Kenny y Max regresarían a Estados Unidos para continuar sus estudios...

-Max, Kenny, Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de venir y perdónenme el susto que les di cuando escapé del hospital...Dijo tímidamente Kai...

-Oh, no hay ningún problema viejo...Respondió el sonriente niño rubio ojiazul...

-Sabemos que es parte de tu naturaleza, Kai, por nosotros no hay problema...Dijo el chico de los ojos ocultos...

Se pudo escuchar por las bocinas el anuncio del vuelo con destino a Estados Unidos...Max y Kenny se despidieron y se dirigieron al pasillo que los conduciría hasta el interior del avión...Mientras tanto, Lee y Rei aún esperarían algunos minutos para que anunciaran el vuelo con destino a China...

-Oh, Lee, vendrás a visitarnos?...Kiyone tenía lágrimas en los ojos, su nuevo amigo se iba a su pueblo natal y quien sabe si regresaría a visitarla...

-Ja ja ja... Pensé que me odiabas...Lee le sonrió tiernamente a Kiyone y se acercó para darle un abrazo...Claro que vendré a visitarte amiga...Cuenta con ello...

Rei aprovechó que Lee estaba ocupado despidiéndose de sus amigas y se acercó a donde estaban Kai y Takao...Les miró con unos ojos tristes, que reflejaban su arrepentimiento...

-Espero me perdonen por haber sido tan malo con ustedes, por traicionarlos...Por lastimarlos...Por hacerles pasar un mal momento...De veras lo siento mucho...En especial tu...Kai...Espero me perdones...Rei bajó la cabeza, estaba avergonzado de veras...

Kai tomo lentamente la mano de Takao...Y observando a Rei, sonrió...

-Rei...Ya habíamos hablado de esto...Sabes que si te perdono...Ahora me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es la vida...y sobre todo que descubrí a la persona indicada para mí...Dijo el bicolor abrazando al peliazul por la cintura...y besando suavemente su mejilla...-Encontré a mi pareja ideal...

-Yo tampoco tengo que perdonarte nada Rei...Se que te molestaste por no avisarte de la situación de Kai...Pero la vida es demasiado corta...No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida odiando, sino amando a mi Kai...Diciendo esto se aferró a los brazos de Kai...Y un leve rubor rojizo apareció en su rostro...

Rei sonrió, puesto que por fin todo estaba saliendo bien...Kai y Takao ya lo habían disculpado...

-Deseo de todo corazón que sean felices...Se lo merecen por que ambos son muy buenas personas...Dijo Rei y dio la media vuelta.

Kai y Takao se quedaron extrañados pero a la vez les dio gusto que todo saliera bien...Rei caminaba dirigiéndose a donde estaba su amado Lee y conversar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con sus compañeras de la escuela...

-Oh, Rei, por que se van?...No se podrían quedar unos días más?...Decía un poco entristecida la chica del cabello negro, Shinrine Asakura...

-Oh, Shinrine, te voy a extrañar mucho...Makoto, a ti también, cuando recién entre a la escuela, tu me ayudaste a ponerme al corriente con las clases, de veras te lo agradezco mucho...Y a ti, Shinrine, te extrañaré por que eres el alma del salón...

Dijo Rei con la voz entrecortada, estaba muy emocionado, pero a la vez algo entristecido por que extrañaría a sus compañeras de escuela...Kiyone estaba un poco apartada del grupo, al ver que todos conversaban, y Lee al verla se acercó nuevamente a ella...

-Es...por él, verdad?...Que te hizo...Preguntó Lee un poco molesto...Pero su enojo se convirtió en calma al oír las palabras de Kiyone, quien tenía una sonrisa en la cara...

-El es como mi hermano mayor, siempre tuvo en claro sus sentimientos conmigo, lo comprendí al fin, y creo que yo confundí sentimientos...Me alegro de que a pesar de todo el me siga hablando...

Lee sonrió...pero su sonrisa se debilitó al oír la voz que anunciaba su próximo vuelo...Haciéndolo sentir un poco triste, llegaría la hora de partir...Vió a Kiyone quien se había puesto nerviosa, era hora de despedirse...Ambos se acercaron a donde estaban Rei , Makoto y Shinrine...Al oír el anuncio del vuelo, Kai y Takao también se acercaron...

-Bien...-dijo Rei un poco agitado- Es hora de que nos vayamos, les prometo que vendré en cuando pueda...

-Yo también vendré a visitarles...Dijo Lee muy emocionado...

Los dos nekos caminaron hacia el pasillo que los dejaría dentro del avión, ante la mirada triste de sus amigos y amigas, en verdad los iban a extrañar...

Kai se acercó a la enorme ventana, para ver partir el avión donde viajaba su primer amor...A quien le había dado cuanto pudo y que le dejó por otro..."Rei, en verdad te amé mucho, demasiado, y ahora te vas con él...Ya no importa, por que gracias a su aparición me pude dar cuenta de que existía quien me ama de a de veras"...Miró a Takao y sonrió al ver su cara, le sorprendía ver como ese chico moreno ya no era el mismo engreído de antes, ahora era mas humilde, era mas simpático...Era mas tierno. Parecía como si el presumido, arrogante y payaso hubiera desaparecido, pues en su lugar estaba el joven moreno, sencillo, amable y mas humilde...Eso le gustaba...Le había enseñado el significado de la vida...No tenía por que estar triste y debía ser mas entusiasta, abandonar esa personalidad tan fría y seguir su vida, ya como otra persona, dejar atrás al chico retraído, frío y antisocial, para convertirse en alguien mas alegre...Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana..."Rei, gracias a este chico que ves aquí, a este tierno chico he comprendido lo que es en realidad vivir la vida al cien por ciento...Gracias a el, dejare de llorar lo que había sufrido...Empezaré una nueva vida a su lado y no volveré a llorar las lágrimas de sangre que derramó mi corazón"

Se dio la media vuelta y los cincos salieron de ahí, con los ojos enrojecidos, de llorar por sus amigos que habían partido a otro lugar...

ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾

Kai y Takao caminaban juntos, no hablaban, ni siquiera iban tomados de la mano, estaban en la vía pública...Y para la demás gente, estos chicos podrían pasar por "anormales"...Por Kai no habría problema...pero no quería que la demás gente se ensañara con Takao...Caminaban rumbo a la casa de Kai...

Takao estaba feliz, incrédulo, no podía creer que ya era el novio de Kai...Muchas chicas morían por él, la mayoría de ellas estaban muy lindas, pero Kai ya no tenía ojos para nadie mas que para su lindo ojiazul...

Por fin habían llegado a la casa Hiwatari...Kai y Takao seguían sin pronunciar palabra alguna...Kai sacó de uno de sus bolsillos las llaves y abrió el barandal de su casa...Se hizo a un lado y con un ademán le indicó a Takao que entrara...Ya una vez adentro, Kai no pudo contenerse y abrazó por la espalda a Takao y le besó el cuello...Takao solo cerró los ojos y se aferró a las manos de Kai, que en ese mismo momento acariciaba con ansiedad el palpitante pecho de su sus brazos lo apretó y con sus labios recorría del cuello, hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja...

-Te amo demasiado Takao, soy un ciego por no haberme dado cuenta de ello...Y me siento un tonto al recordar lo que te hice pasar...

Takao no podía ocultar que estaba totalmente excitado y se le notó en la voz, hablaba casi gimiendo...

-Ah, para...para que recuerdas...eso..ah...ahora...Te...amo...Kai...

Kai se detuvo al oír las palabras de Takao...En realidad estaba listo para dar este paso?...Takao al sentir el rechazo de Kai, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente... -Que pasa Kai?

-Takao, esto significa dar un paso muy importante en una relación...No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras...Tampoco quiero dejarme llevar por el momento, te amo y por eso debo respetarte...

Takao se acerco lentamente a Kai...quien se había sentado en el sillón...en aquel sillón donde un mes antes había hecho suyo a Rei...Estaba confundido...El peliazul se puso en cuclillas y se recargó en las piernas de Kai...El bicolor estaba pensativo...

-Kai...Esta sería mi primera vez...Estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi cuerpo...Por que te amo...Yo quiero ser tuyo y que tu seas mío, tanto en cuerpo como en alma...Quiero darte todo el amor que hay dentro de mi, y que guarde para ti desde el instante en que te conocí...Yo soñaba contigo todas las noches y me maldecía por no tener la confianza y el valor de decirte lo que sentía...Y ahora que estas conmigo, ya no temo a decirte lo que pienso, eres mi gran amor, Kai...

Kai al escuchar las palabras de su amado, sonrió levemente y con una mano acarició el cabello de su peliazul...Estaba pensando lo que sentía, tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero temía que el ojiazul fuese a pensar que eso era lo único que le importaba...Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Takao y la besó...

-Te amo Takao, y quiero tenerte esta noche, quiero amarte...Amarte...te deseo...

El bicolor hablaba con tanta ternura que Takao se sentó a su lado y se recostó en el pecho de su amado...Podía escuchar como palpitaba su corazón...Y cerró los ojos...Kai sentía dentro de sí que estaba ardiendo en deseo por amar a su adorado ojiazul...

ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾ ï¾

La blanca luz de la luna entraba por aquella ventana alumbrando aquellos dos cuerpos que al sentimiento de deseo se entregaban a su amor. En aquella habitación solo se podían escuchar gemidos...Aquellos gemidos de pasión y jadeantes palabras entrecortadas que trataban de declarar el amor, el amor que el moreno ojiazul sentía por el ruso, regalándose ardientes caricias provocándose mutuamente, besando sus labios, arrancándose suspiros de placer. Suspiros de amor, de deseo...Deseo incontrolable de amarse, la enorme necesidad de entregarse por completo...Suspiros provocados por el éxtasis pasional que envolvía a estas dos jóvenes almas compartiendo sus sueños...Alcanzar el amor absoluto...

Mientras que Kai recordaba para si mismo..."Gracias a ti, Takao, limpié mis lagrimas de sangre"

Fin..

Bien, bien, sin mas que pedir enormes disculpas a Oro por no poder hacer esto tan explicito, la verdad no tengo la capacidad de describir semejante acto, ni siquiera ver imágenes yaoi lemon me ayudan a inspirarme...Pero espero que a como lo escribí les guste...

Kai.- A lo mas que pudiste llegar

Kiyone se quita el zapato y se lo avienta en la cabeza a Kai...

Ok. Ok. Me despidop con una cita del libro de samurai x , tomo 6 capitulo 46, del honorable luchador aficionado, Sagara Sanosuke:

"Lo que es mío, es mío...Y lo que es tuyo también es mío"

BYE BYE


End file.
